My Hyung
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Even though the world will against us.. Even though this love is forbidden.. As long as you love me, I'll fight for you.. My precious one. HOMIN Fanfiction! Semi-incest, Semi-pedo with chibi!Min. Chapter TUJUH sudah apdeeeettt! Sorry for late update T T HOMIN shippeeerrr ! this fic is for you dear
1. Chapter 1

.

_Even though the world will against us.._

_Even though this love is forbidden.._

_As long as you love me, _

_I'll fight for you.._

_My precious one._

.

.

**.**

Author **Ela-ShimSparCloud **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**My Hyung" ch 1**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 1 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's! , semi-incest! , semi-pedo!(7years gap) , Chibi!Min , cerita amburadul dengan alur yang sangat lambaaat.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

Jung Yonghwa dan Jung Seohyun. Sepasang suami-istri ideal dimana sang suami adalah salah satu pemilik perusahaan yang cukup besar, dan sang istri adalah seorang singer yang memiliki suara yang memukau. Pasangan paling di berkahi restu dari banyak orang, dan hampirsemuanya mendoakan kesejahteraan dan kebahagiaan pasangan itu.

Namun untung tak dapat di raih, dan malang tak dapat di tolak, sang istri yang baru satu tahun melahirkan putra pertama mereka yang di beri nama Jung Yunho itu terdiagnosis menderita tumor serviks yang penanganannya harus mengangkat rahimnya.

Akhirnya, demi keselamatan sang istri tercinta, operasi pengangkatan rahim itu dilakukan, dan pupuslah harapan seorang Jung Yunho untuk memiliki saudara kandung.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

"Umma~!" seru seorang bocah berusia sepuluh tahun yang kini berlari memasuki rumah besarnya.

Umma dari sang bocah yang kini tengah ber-eksperimen dengan bahan makanan dan resep masakan itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Yeoja yang masih nampak ayu di usianya yang berada di awal tiga puluhan itu tersenyum kecil melihat betapa semangatnya sang anak.

"Waeyo Yunnie?" tanya yeoja itu sambil menundukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan sang anak.

"Umma, Yunnie sekarang punya namdongsaeng~!" cerita sang bocah itu dengan tatapan penuh binar-binar bahagia.

Senyum kecil di wajah cantik yeoja itu memudar sedikit, dan tanpa disadari sang bocah, hati sang umma merasakan perasaan sakit mendengar ucapan sang anak mengenai dongsaeng. Hal yang tak akan pernah bisa ia berikan pada anaknya yang sangat menyukai anak kecil dan ingin memiliki banyak saudara.

"..namdongsaeng?"

Tanpa mengetahui hal itu, sang anak mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. "Ne, Umma! Namdongsaeng baruku itu namanya Min! Dia lucuuuuu sekali Umma. Aku mau membawanya ke rumah, tapi kata suster di panti, aku tak boleh membawanya pulang.."

Seohyun, nama dari yeoja itu tertegun mendengar ucapan sang anak. Dengan perlahan ia mencerna ulang ucapan anaknya itu, sebelum pemahaman itu membanjiri benaknya.

"Tunggu dulu Yunnie. Suster di panti? Apakah itu di panti asuhan yang ada di seberang sekolahmu itu?"

Bocah kecil yang sebenarnya bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ne, Umma. Karena sudah hampir dua bulan aku tak kesana, tadi aku mampir sebentar kesana dan bertemu dengan Min. Aku suka dengannya. Jadikan dia namdongsaengku ya Umma~ Pweaseee~" rengek bocah itu.

Seohyun terdiam sejenak sementara ide mengenai permintaan anaknya itu mengendap di dalam benaknya. Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan dari hal baik dan buruk mengenai ide itu, Seohyun menatap pada anaknya yang kini terlihat amat sangat gembira.

"Tapi Yunnie, kalau kau ingin Min itu jadi namdongsaengmu, kau harus berjanji pada Umma untuk memperlakukannya seperti saudara kandungmu. Apa kau mau berjanji?"

Namja kecil itu membulatkan kedua matanya, dan langsung menganguk dengan sangat antusias. "Jadi Umma, Min bisa jadi namdongsaengku?"

"Umma tak bisa berjanji, tunggu Appa pulang kerja dulu, dan nanti Umma akan mendiskusikannya dulu dengan Appamu."

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi keluarga Jung untuk mendatangi panti asuhan itu. Dengan dibujuk oleh Seohyun dan Yunho, Yonghwa setuju untuk melihat dulu seperti apa namja kecil itu sebelum memutuskan semuanya.

Dalam tatapan pertama, Seohyun langsung memberikan sinyal positif karena anak kecil yang di gendong oleh Yunho itu benar-benar terlihat sangat manis dan lucu.

Kemudian keduanya berdiskusi dengan pemilik Panti Asuhan itu dan bertanya-tanya mengenai anak manis itu.

Yang suster kepala itu kepala itu ketahui, satu bulan yang lalu pintu gerbang panti asuhan mereka di ketuk dengan kencang. Namun saat pintu itu dibuka, hanya ada kardus besar berlapis kain yang berisikan bocah kecil itu. Selimut yang terdiri dari kain berlapis-lapis dan sebotol susu yang masih berada di mulutnya membuat bocah itu tak terbangun sama sekali.

Setelah itu, dari catatan yang ada, diketahui kalau namja itu bernama Changmin, tanpa ada nama marga yang dituliskan. Bocah yang sudah berusia tiga tahun itu ditinggalkan orang tuanya karena mereka tak sanggup lagi membiayai kehidupan sang bocah.

Mendengar itu, Seohyun merasakan kasih sayang yang tumbuh begitu saja mendengar kisah anak manis itu. Dan setelah keduanya mendengar tawa senang, dan betapa akrab dan bahagianya Yunho bermain bersama dengan anak manis itu, Yonghwa akhirnya menyetujui untuk mengambil Changmin sebagai anak kedua mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

"Huufth... hujan. Kalau begini, bagaimana aku bisa pulang? Padahal aku sudah kangen berat dengan Chami.." gerutu Yunho sambil menatap langit gelap yang masih terus menjatuhkan pasokan airnya ke bumi.

Namja yang kini sudah menginjak tahun terakhirnya di elementary school itu menghela nafas berat sambil duduk di anak tangga. Sekolah sudah sepi karena jam pulang sudah berlalu. Selain karena ia mengikuti latihan hapkido, sebagai ketua kelas yang baik dan bertanggung jawab, Yunho selalu pulang yang terakhir untuk mengecek keadaan kelas mereka.

Biasanya setelah ini ia akan berlari kencang untuk sampai ke rumah, dan langsung menghampiri sang adik yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu rumah mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong soal adiknya, Yunho jadi kembali menghela nafasnya dengan berat menyadari kalau ia akan membuang waktu sia-sia disini, dan mengurangi waktu bermain dengan Chami-nya itu. Pemikiran itu membuat ia mengerutkan dahinya dengan sebal, dan ia menatap derasnya hujan yang mengguyur bumi sambil menimbang-nimbang.

Kalau ia pulang menerobos hujan, meskipun dengan berlari, pasti sampai rumah ia akan basah kuyub. Tapi setelah itu, ia akan bisa mandi air hangat—bersama dongsaengnya sekalian kalau bisa, dan kemudian ia bisa main sepuasnya bersama Chami.

'_Yup! Ide yang sangat bagus! Kau jenius, Jung Yunho.'_

Yunho segera bangkit dari duduknya. Ia sudah akan bersiap-siap berlari menembus derasnya hujan saat suara kecil yang familiar meneriakkan namanya dari kejauhan.

"Yuno hyuuunggg~!"

Kedua mata beruang Yunho membulat sempurna melihat sosok kecil yang memakai jas hujan kuning cerah itu berlari ke arahnya dengan semangat. Satu payung lipat tergenggam di tangan kirinya.

"Chami?"

"Yunho hyung! Chami jemput hyung~ " ucap namja kecil yang kini ber-usia lima tahun itu sambil tersenyum senang pada hyung kesayangannya itu.

Yunho membalas senyum dongsaengnya itu dengan tak kalah senang. Rasanya seperti pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba, saat ia merindukan dongsaengnya dan berniat menerobos hujan, sang dongsaeng menunjukkan dirinya sambil membawakan payung untuknya.

"Aigoooo, namdongsaeng hyung pintar sekali~" puji Yunho sambil meraih sang adik ke dalam gendongannya, dan mengecup pipi chubby Changmin. Dengan latihan hapkido yang ia ikuti semenjak memasuki tingkat empat di sekolah, ia jadi bisa menggendong dongsaengnya itu dengan mudah.

"Hwaaaa! O.O! Hyuuuung..! Chami bacah...hyung jadi ikut bacah.. T^T "

Yunho tertawa kecil melihat adik semata wayangnya itu berusaha menjauh dari tubuhnya, dengan wajah yang sedih dan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Gwaencana Chami. Kalau cuma basah sedikit kan tak apa. Ayo kita pulang." ajak Yunho sambil membuka payung lipat itu dan memayungi mereka berdua.

Changmin tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan hyungnya, dan ia langsung mengalungkan kedua lengan mungilnya itu ke leher sang hyung.

"Hyung, Yuno hyung, tadi Chami di malahi Umma T^T " adu sang bocah kecil itu pada hyungnya itu.

Yunho mengerutkan kedua alisnya mendengar ucapan sang dongsaeng. Rasa-rasanya Umma mreka itu orangnya tak mudah marah, dan Changmin sendiri bukan tipe yang mudah membuat Ummanya marah. Jadi kalau ada sesuatu yang sampai membuat Ummanya marah pada Changmin, itu berarti ini adalah hal yang gawat.

"Wae? Kenapa Chami di marahi Umma?"

Bibir sintal yang mengerucut semakin dalam itu membuat Yunho nyaris saja tak bisa menahan tawanya kalau saja Changmin tak menatapnya dengan tatapan super memelas yang membuat bambi eyes itu jadi terlihat semakin cute.

"...tapi Yuno hyung janji tak akan malah cama Chami?"

Yunho terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab."Itu tergantung. Kalau Chami yang salah, hyung nggak janji untuk tak marah."

"Huuuuuu, kalo begitu Chami mau diam caja ,." rajuknya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Yunho, menolak untuk menatap hyungnya itu.

Yunho tertawa melihat tingkah dongsaengnya itu. Terkadang ia heran dengan adiknya satu ini. Padahal meskipun Changmin memecahkan celengan babi kecil kesayangannya dan bahkan meminta bambi—boneka rusa kecilnya, ia tak sekalipun marah pada dongsaengnya itu. Tapi entah kenapa, Changmin selalu percaya setiap kali ia bilang ia akan marah pada sang adik.

"Hahahaha, hyung bercanda Chami. Ayo, sekarang bilang pada hyung dan hyung berjanji kalau hyung tak akan marah."

"Jinjja? Yuno hyung janji?"

Yunho mengangguk memastikan.

"..nnggg.." namja kecil itu menatap hyungnya ragu-ragu, sebelum ia bergerak dan menempatkan bibirnya di telinga sang hyung. "Yuno oppa~ "

**Degg!**

Tubuh Yunho membeku seketika. Langkahnya langsung terhenti dan tombol pause di tubuhnya seolah di tekan, menjadikannya terdiam seperti patung.

Lalu kemudian kesadaran itu menghampirinya dengan cepat, membuat jantungnya ikut berdetak dengan kecepatan yang di atas normal.

Ia menatap sang dongsaeng yang menatapnya dengan tatapan malu dan takut, dan meskipun langit masih begitu gelap, itu tak menghalangi Yunho untuk melihat ada semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi chubby dongsaengnya itu.

"K-kau tadi memangilku apa, Chami?"

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan khawatir saat melihat reaksi hyungnya itu.

"Oppa—hyung... Yuno hyung malah..? h-_hiks_... T^T "

Yunho cepat-cepat menghilangkan ekspresi tak percaya dari wajahnya, dan langsung tersenyum menenangkan pada sang adik. "Aniya. Hyung tak marah padamu Chami. Hyung tadi hanya... kaget."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne." Yunho mengangguk mantap. "Tapi Chami, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memanggil hyung begitu?"

"Itu kalena tadi ada teman yeoja Chami yang memanggil oppa pada hyungnya. Lalu Chami tanya, kenapa panggil begitu, dan dia bilang karena dia cayaaaang cekali dengan hyungnya." jelas bocah kecil itu dengan penuh semangat karena kini ia tahu kalau hyungnya itu tak marah padanya.

"Lalu Chami ingat, Umma di lumah juga cuka panggil Appa dengan oppa, jadi Chami bilang ke Umma kalau Chami mau panggil Yuno hyung begitu juga. Tapi, tapi Umma bilang kalena Chami namja, jadi Chami nggak boleh panggil Yuno hyung dengan cebutan oppa."

Yunho mengangguk-angguk mengerti saat mendengar penjelasan namdongsaengnya itu. Mau tak mau ia jadi tertawa di dalam hati melihat kesalah pahaman yang di alami Changminnya itu.

"Bukan begitu Chami. Karena teman Chami dan Umma itu yeoja, makanya ia memanggil orang yang disayang dengan sebutan oppa. Tapi karena Chami itu namja, kalau Chami sayang sekali dengan seseorang, Chami memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung. Arra?"

Namja kecil yang barusan di beri penjelasan itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti tengah berpikir keras.

"Jadi... kalau Chami cayang dengan hyung, Chami panggilnya Yuno hyung, dan bukan Yuno oppa?"

"Yap! Chami pintar~!" puji Yunho sambil mengesekkan pipinya ke surai lembut dongsaengnya itu. Ia tertawa gemas melihat semua tingkah namdongsaengnya yang terlihat begitu lucu dan imut di matanya itu.

Changmin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan Yunho menatapnya heran.

"Waeyo Chami?"

"Hyung... kalena Chami pintal... poppo~" pinta bocah kecil itu sambil menyodorkan pipi gembilnya yang terlihat seperti bakpao putih kenyal itu.

Yunho tertegun sejenak, dan tanpa ia mengerti kenapa, kali ini ia merasakan jantungnya berdentum-dentum dengan keras dan cepat di dalam rongga tulang rusuknya. Ia sudah sering memberikan kecupan pada pipi Changmin, tapi kenapa baru kali ini saja jantungnya jadi menggila?

"Hyuuuuung~ ~ poppoo~ "

Rengekan dongsaengnya itu membuat Yunho kembali ke alam sadar, dan dengan perlahan ia menyentuhkan bibirnya pada kulit lembut pipi Changmin itu.

"Yeeaayyy~! Yuno hyung neomu caranghae~"

**Degg!**

Tubuh Yunho kembali membeku sejenak, sebelum kembali aliran darahnya mengalir lebih deras mengikuti pompaan jantung yang semain menggila. Kesadarannya seolah berkurang, dan ia sudah akan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis sang adik sebelum namja dalam gendongannya itu bergerak-gerak senang dan melambaikan tangan dengan kuat ke arah depan.

"Ummaaaa~!"

Tubuh Yunho tersentak kaget dan ia kembali sadar seutuhnya. Dengan ekspresi dan tingkah yang ia buat setenang mungkin, ia membawa mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Namun saat ia mandi air hangat—sendirian— benaknya kembali memutar ingatan kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

Ia tadi mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Changmin, dan kalau tak ada gerakan Changmin melambaikan tangannya... apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Changmin, dongsaengnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Annyeong~!**

**Author yang lagi bersyukur dengan kembalinya lepy di tangan apdet satu FF homin lagi!**

**Kali ini semi incest dan agak pedo, dengan cast-nya chibi Changmin~! Mungkin chap pertama ini pndek, karena ini semacam test pendahuluan gitu. Kalo banyak yang minta lanjut, ya author lanjut. Tapi kalo yang suka cuman dikit, ya ntar author delete aja.**

**Ah, sekalian klarifikasi, di FF yang Jung Yunho's ideal itu, sebenernya OneShot doang, Cuma author salah ketik kata END jadi kata TBC.. miaann ya #deepbow.**

**Oh, dan yang buat add fb-nya author dan minta d masukkin grup TV2XQ dan HoMinoids Indonesia, tolong sekali buat kirim message ke author, biar author tahu kalo yang nge-add author itu HoMin shipper, Ok?**

**Last, kalau kalian tertarik n minta ff ini lanjut, review dong~**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

_Even though the world will against us.._

_Even though this love is forbidden.._

_As long as you love me, _

_I'll fight for you.._

_My precious one._

.

.

.

Author **Ela-ShimSparCloud **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**My Hyung" ch 2**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 2 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's! , semi-incest! , Chibi!Min

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Yah! Yunho, kenapa kau tak pernah mau main bersama kami?" seru Heechul yang kesal karena untuk keseribu kalinya, sahabatnya itu selalu menolak ia ajak main sepulang latihan ekskul.

"Karena aku mau bersama Chami." sahut namja yang bernama Yunho itu sambil cepat-cepat memakai sepatunya. Namja yang memiliki sepasang mata mirip beruang dan wajah kecil namun tampan itu baru saja menyelesaikan latihan hapkidonya dan langsung di datangi Heechul yang selesai latihan ekskul drama.

"Dasar brother complex! Kalau begitu, ajak Changmin sekalian saja."

"Aniya. Tidak boleh. Aku tak mau kalau Chamiku yang manis jadi tertular tingkah burukmu itu Chullie." sahut Yunho cepat sambil memasang wajah horor.

"Yah! Apa maksudmu itu, hah? Lagipula, kau tahu si Jaejoong dari sekolah sebelah? Ia bilang pada Siwon kalau ia tertarik padamu, dan Siwon menyampaikannya padaku. Katanya, ia sangat berharap kalau hari ini bisa bertemu langsung denganmu."

Yunho terdiam sejenak dan berpikir keras. Ia mencoba mengingat sosok namja yang disebutkan sahabatnya itu. "Ah! Namja yang berwajah cantik seperti yeoja di foto handphonemu itu?"

Heechul mengangguk antusias. Pasalnya, kalau Yunho ikut, mereka bisa triple date. Ia dengan Hankyung, Siwon pasti bersama Kyuhyun, dan Jaejoong tak akan mengganggu mereka karena ada Yunho.

"Nope. Aku tak mau. Aku tak sedikitpun tertarik padanya, karena Chamiku ber-ribu-ribu kali lebih manis." tegasnya sambil berdiri dan mencangklong tas. "Aku pulang dulu Chullie. Bye."

Heechul membalas lambaian tangan sahabatnya sebentar, sebelum ia menghela nafas melihat Yunho yang kini berlari-lari seolah tak sabar ingin cepat pulang sampai kerumah. "Aiishh. Dasar brother complex tingkat akut."

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

"Chaaammiiii~ Hyung pulaaanggg~!" teriak Yunho keras setelah ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Dengan senyum sumringah tersemat di wajah tampannya, Yunho sudah siap sedia merentangkan tangan menunggu dongsaengnya yang biasanya akan langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Hyyyuuuuungggg~ ^w^ !"

**Grepp!**

Tawa senang langsung meluncur dari mulut kedua kakak-beradik itu setelah Yunho meraih Changmin ke dalam gendongannya.

"Yunho-yah, jangan berteriak seperti itu. Ayo cepat ganti bajumu, baru boleh bermain bersama Changmin." ucap Jung Seohyun dengan lembut sambil meraih putra bungsunya dari gendongan Yunho.

"Aaaanggg~ ...Umma, Chami mau cama Yuno-hyuungg T^T" rengek bocah lima tahun itu sambil tangannya terulur-ulur ke arah hyungnya.

"Chami bisa main dengan Yunho hyung, tapi kalau Yunho hyung sudah ganti baju, arra? Jadi, kalau Yunho hyung itu lama berganti baju, Chami harus menemani Umma dulu."

Namja chubby berusia lima tahun itu membulatkan bambi eyesnya dan menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan super memelas. "Hyuuuunggg, ayo cepat ganti bajunyaaa.."

Yunho tersenyum kecil dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun samar-samar ia bisa mendengar obrolan kecil Umma dan dongsaengnya.

"Changmin-ah, kenapa kalau Yunho pulang, kau selalu tak mau bersama Umma lagi sih? Apa Changmin tak sayang Umma lagi?"

"Anyiya Umma... Chami cayaaanggg cekali cama Umma. Tapi Yuno hyung kan pelgi cekolah dali pagi. Chami kan cudah cama Umma telus, jadi cekalang gililan Chami main cama Yuno hyung. Dan nanti malam Chami kumpul dan main belcama Appa, Umma dan Yuno hyung~"

"Aigoo.. Kyeoptaaa~ "

"Aaaanggg~ ..Ummaaaa... pipi Chami jangan dicubiitt... cakiiitttt T^T "

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, Chami cekalang punya teman balu loohh." ucap bocah chubby itu dengan penuh semangat. Namja cilik yang tengah bermain dengan crayon dan kertas gambar itu mengangkat-angkat batag crayonnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Hmm? Teman baru dimana? Namanya siapa? Teman namja atau yeoja?" bombardir Yunho yang langsung menghentikan kegiatannya membantu dongsaengnya itu menggambar.

"Nggg.. Ada teman balu di cekolah. Namanya Minho. Kalena anak balu, kata concaeng di culuh duduk sama Chami."

Yunho menatap dongsaengnya yang bercerita dengan penuh antusias itu. Kedua alisnya mengerut tajam. "Lalu, Chami suka dengan Minho itu?"

Namja cilik yang masih polos itu mengangguk dengan sangat antusias. "Chami cuka cama Minho. Minho lucu, baik, dan juga pandai belhitung."

Kerutan alis Yunho makin dalam. Wajahnya semakin masam menengar kalau dongsaengnya itu menyukai orang lain selain dirinya.

"Jadi, Chami lebih suka sama Minho itu daripada dengan Hyung?"

Kedua bambi eyes Changmin langsung membulat tak percaya. Bocah cilik itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Anyiya! Chami cuka Minho, tapi Chami paling cuka cama Yuno hyung. Pokoknya Yuno hyung nomel catu!"

Yunho memasang ekspresi tak percaya.

"Apa benar begitu? Rasanya tadi Chami semangat sekali tuh membicarakan Minho. Pasti Chami lebih suka Minho daripada hyung."

Wajah manis Changmin langsung terlihat panik dan bingung. Ia menatap hyung kesayangannya itu dengan tatapan paling memelasnya.

"Anyiya! Anyiya! Yuno hyung nomel catu! Yuno hyung itu olang yang paaaaaling Chami cayang di dunia!" seru Changmin sambil memasang ekspresi memelas yang membuat Yunho langsung luluh dan perasaan tak suka itu langsung lenyap begitu saja.

Namun Changmin yang tak melihat reaksi apapun dari hyungnya itu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Yuno hyuuungg... T^T " rengeknya sambil menarik-narik baju hyungnya itu.

Namja yang berusia lebih tua tujuh tahun itu akhirnya meloloskan senyumnya dan meraih namdongsaengnya itu mendekat padanya. Dengan mudah Yunho menempatkan Changmin d pangkuannya.

"Arraseo Chami, hyung mengerti. Tapi saat Chami bersama hyung, hyung tak suka kalau Chami membicarakan orang lain. Chami juga tak suka kan kalau hyung dapat telepon dari teman hyung saat kita sedang main bersama?"

Bocah ber-usia lima tahun itu mengangguk. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada hyungnya dan kedua tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk. "Ne. Yuno hyung kan punya Chami. Teman Yuno hyung nggak boleh kecini lagi pokoknya. " gumam bocah itu dengan gerutuan kecilnya.

Kedua bibir pouty Changmin mengerucut kesal saat ia kembali mengingat waktu pertama kali(dan juga terakhir kalinya) Yunho membawa 2 temannya pulang ke rumah. Waktu bermainnya dengan sang hyung terganggu karena kedua teman hyungnya itu memonopoli perhatian hyungnya. Membuat amarahnya langsung memuncak dan akhirnya meledak dengan akibat berupa tangisan kesalnya dan lemparan mainan-mainannya pada kedua teman hyungnya itu. Mengusir dengan kasar.

Akhirnya setelah itu Yunho membawa keluar kedua temannya dan tak pernah lagi membawa teman ke rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyuuunggg~!"

**Bruk!**

"Uph!"

Yunho langsung terbangun dari mimpinya saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menimpa tubuhnya. Ia langsung membuka kedua matanya dan menemukan kalau ternyata sesuatu itu adalah tubuh namdongsaengnya yang sekarang menindih tubuhnya.

Kedua matanya melirik ke arah jam di meja, dan kedua alisnya mengerut bingung melihat kalau waktu baru menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

"Pagi hyuuung~!" seru bocah itu dengan penuh semangat. Meskipun masih memakai piyama, namun sepertinya bocah kecil itu sudah membasuh muka karena tak ada ekspresi kantuk di sana.

"Pagi juga Chami. Wae? Ini hari libur kan? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah bangun?" tanya Yunho sambil mengucek-ucek matanya untuk mengusir kantuk.

"Hngg...tak tahu hyung. Tapi Chami tadi bangun langcung cemangat. Cuci muka, gocok gigi, lalu ke kamal bumonim." jelas bocah kecil itu dengan semangat menggebu. Terlihat semburat merah yang menandakan kalau bocah itu benar-benar dalam kondisi yang sangat bersemangat di pagi hari ini.

Yunho tersenyum kecil sambil kedua tangannya mengangkat tubuh dongsaengnya itu dari atas tubuhnya. Menempatkan tubuh kecil itu di samping tubuhnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya sendiri di kepala ranjang.

"Ne. Lalu?"

"Lalu tadi caat Chami macuk kamal bumonim, Chami lihat Appa cedang poppo Umma."

"Hmm..hmm.. Lalu?"

Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan dongsaengnya itu. Kedua bumonim mereka itu memang orang yang suka melakukan skinship untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang. Jadi sudah bukan pemandangan asing kalau melihat Appa mereka mengecup pipi, hidung dan juga dahi Umma mereka. Hanya saja, perkecualian kalau di bibir, kare—

"Tapi hyung, kenapa Appa poppo Umma di bibilnya?"

—Kedua mata Yunho langsung melebar tak percaya.

'_Aigoooo, kenapa bumonim bisa seceroboh itu sih?'_

"Hyuuung, kenapa Appa poppo Umma di bibil? Biacanya di pipi atau dahi kan?" tanya bocah itu dengan wajah yang terlihat amat sangat polos itu.

Otak Yunho langsung berpikir cepat. Kalau ia bilang yang sebenarnya, itu namanya menodai kepolosan dongsaengnya itu. Tapi kalau tak dijawab, dongsaengnya itu pasti akan semakin penasaran. Dan rasa penasaran dongsaengnya itu kadang-kadang berbahaya.

"I-itu...ah! Itu karena Umma dan Appa sudah menikah. Kalau sudah menikah, boleh poppo di bibir. Tapi kalau belum, cuma boleh poppo di pipi atau kening. Arra?"

Hati Yunho bersorak bangga karena kini ia bisa memberikan alasan yang cukup masuk akal, dan bisa membuat dongsaengnya itu tak akan tanya macam-macam lagi.

"Hyung...menikah itu...nggg...kenapa menikah?"

Yunho kembali memutar otaknya dengan cepat.

"Kita itu menikah karena kita suka dan sayaaang sekali dengan orang itu. Kalau suka atau sayang, pasti ingin tinggal satu rumah dan dekat-dekat terus. Appa kan paling suka dan sayang dengan Umma, makanya Appa menikahi Umma agar Umma terus di samping Appa. Chami mengerti?"

Bocah kecil itu kembali mengangguk-angguk. Setelah terdiam sebentar, kemudian namja kecil itu menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar dengan bambi eyesnya itu.

"Hyung, kalau begicu Chami minta poppo di bibil."

Kedua mata Yunho melebar tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Annyeong~

Pertama-tama, mumpung masih tanggal 12 Februari, biarkan author tereak :

"HAPPY HOMIN DAY~!"

Tadinya mau bikin ff oneshot rate M sebagai perayaan, tapi karena waktunya mepet, jadinya author lanjut my hyung ini aja deh.. Soalnya ff ini ternyata dapat respon yang baik, dan author gak mungkin hapus ini ff..

Kangen sih sama chibi homin dan juga sekalian ngurangin hutang author..

Oh, dan author gak bisa jawab review yang masuk satu per satu, tapi karena berupa pertanyaan, jadi author jawab.

1 Ini mungkin bakal happy ending, biarpun ntar ada bagian

2 chibi!Min itu artinya Min versi kecil alias versi chibinya.

3 Buat Penagih Hutang ato Kmship : adalah hak seorang author untuk bikin ff sesuka keinginan author. Lagipula, kalau author gak ada mood, mau ngetik juga gak bakal jadi. Dan saat ini moodnya author sedang berkiblat ke HOMIN.

Nah, author juga minta maaf cz author ini sedang super sibuk, ada urusan kerja, pelatihan, akreditasi, dll, jadi apdetan ff rada macet gini. Jadi author mohon buat bersabar menunggu, ne?

Last, author minta reviewnya lagi doooonggg~


	3. Chapter 3

.

"Hyung, kalau begicu Chami minta _poppo_ di bibil."

Kedua mata Yunho melebar tak percaya.

.

.

_Even though the world will against us.._

_Even though this love is forbidden.._

_As long as you love me, _

_I'll fight for you.._

_My precious one._

_._

_._

.

Author **Ela-ShimSparCloud **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**My Hyung" ch 3**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 3 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's! , semi-incest! , semi-pedo! Chibi!Min

Don't Like, Don't read, Don't Review

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

Katakanlah Yunho tengah kerasukan setan. Katakanlah pikiran Yunho sedang konslet saat itu. Namun saat melihat _bambi_ _eyes_ yang sangat menggemaskan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar itu, memang rasanya segala pikiran normal di dalam benak Yunho menguap begitu saja.

Menjadikan insting lah sebagai pengatur kendali tubuhnya.

"Chami.."panggilnya dengan nada suara yang cukup rendah sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah namja yang berusia lima tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Uung..?" gumam Changmin kecil sambil menatap hyungnya itu dengan tatapan lugunya.

Yunho dipaksa untuk menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Kalau Chami mau hyung _poppo_ di bibir, berarti kalau sudah besar, Chami harus menikah dengan hyung—"

Tanpa Yunho sangka, belum selesai ia berucap, _namdongsaeng_nya itu langsung mengangguk dengan antusiasnya.

"Ne! Chami memang maunya menyikah cama Yuno _hyung_!" girang _namja_ kecil itu sambil tersenyum dengan sangat lebar hingga sepasang _bambi eyes_ itu memincing dengan tidak simetris.

**Ctas!**

Kira-kira seperti itulah bunyi putusnya tali kewarasan seorang Jung Yunho. Karena setelah itu, _namja_ yang masih berusia dua belas tahun itu langsung menangkup kedua pipi gembil _namdongsaeng_nya.

Lembut dan kenyal. Yah, tentu saja Yunho sudah terbiasa karena memang dia sangat hobi mngecup pipi gembil nan kenyal milik adiknya itu. Namun kali ini, Yunho tak akan sekedar mengecup pipi itu saja.

Tatapan Yunho terarah langsung pada sepasang bibir _plump_ yang berwarna pink alami itu. Sekali melihat, pandangan Yunho tak bisa beralih lagi. Dan kali ini, sepasang bibir _plump_ itu terlihat semakin penuh karena kedua bibir itu sedikit terbuka. Merekah. _Mengundang_.

Mengikuti nalurinya, ibu jari kanan Yunho bergerak menuju ke bibir itu. Mengusapnya dengan sangat perlahan dari ujung satu hingga ke ujung satunya. Merasakan dengan kulitnya sendiri kelembutan dari bibir yang tengah menunggu untuk ia jamah.

Tidak..

Tidak bisa lagi...

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Yunho langsung menyambar bibir _dongsaeng_nya itu. Merasakan sendiri bibir adiknya itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Merasakan sensasi menggelitik yang kini terasa di perutnya, ... dan ia menyukainya.

Sebagai bocah yang masih berusia dua belas tahun dan berada di akhir _elementary school_, jelas Yunho belum begitu mengerti bagaimana teknik ciuman itu. Jadi setelah saling menempelkan bibir yang cuma sebentar, Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Tapi seolah sudah mencandu dalam waktu yang begitu singkat, Yunho kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang adik. Menikmati lagi sensasi menggelitk itu, ... dan mulai menginginkan lebih.

Mengecup sebentar, melepaskan, lalu mengecup bibir manis itu lagi. Dan semakin dirinya ingin merasakan sensasi yang menggelitik perutnya itu, durasi kecupan di bibir adiknya itu semakin ia perlama. Hingga akhirnya kini ia menekan bibir dongsaengnya itu cukup lama, ...dan ia masih menginginkan lebih.

Mengikuti naluri yang menuntunnya, dengan bibir yang masih menempel di bibir _dongsaeng_nya, Yunho mulai bergerak. Bibirnya bergerak sendiri di atas bibir sang dongsaeng. Merasakan setiap inchi dari bibir Changmin dengan bibirnya sendiri. Dan tanpa bisa ia tahan, ia mulai membuka bibirnya untuk mengemut bibir bawah _dongsaeng_nya. Mengemut, melumat, dan mulai menggigit—

"Hyaaaaaa!"

Tubuh Yunho sedikit oleng ke belakang hingga tautan bibirnya dengan bibir _namdongsaeng_nya itu terlepas. Ia menatap ke arah tubuhnya, dan menemukan tangan kecil adiknya itulah yang mendorongnya menjauh.

"Yuno _hyung_ gigit bibil Chamiiii T^T . Yuno _hyung_ nakaaall..!"

Yunho mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. Dan sebelum ia sempat bereaksi—

**Cklek**.

"Yunho? Minnie? Ada apa ini?" tanya Seohyun yang langsung memasuki kamar putra sulungnya itu.

Changmin yang melihat kedatangan _Umma_nya langsung turun dari tempat tidur _hyung_nya, dan berlari menyongsong sang _Umma_.

"Huwweeee... Ummaaa.. Yuno _hyung_ gigit Chami lagiiii T^T . Nakaaall... Yuno _hyung_ nakal _Ummaaa_.. " lapor Changmin pada sang _Umma_.

Seohyun langsung menangkap putra bungsunya itu dan menggendongnya. "Aigooo.. Minnie kena gigit Yunho _hyung_ lagi ya?" tanya Seohyun dengan santai karena memang sudah sering sekali ia mendapati Yunho yang menggigit sayang pada pipi gembil atau jari mungil adiknya itu.

"Ne _Umma_... Yuno _hyung_ nakal cama Chami.."

"Karena Yunho _hyung_ nakal sama Minnie, berarti kita harus beri hukuman pada _hyung_. Setuju?" usul sang _Umma_.

_Namja_ kecil dalam gendongan Seohyun itu mengangguk dengan semangat.

"_Umma_ punya es krim di dalam kulkas. Karena hari ini Yunho _hyung_ nakal, jadiiii.."

"Jadi Yuno _hyung_ tak boleh makan ec kliimmm! Yeaaay! Ec klimnya cuma buat Chamiiii" sahut Changmin sambil tertawa senang.

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo Minnie mandi, sarapan, lalu makan es krimnya." ajak Seohyun yang beranjak keluar dari kamar Yunho setelah mengedipkan mata pada putra sulungnya itu dahulu.

"Yeeaayy! Calapan dan ec kliiiimmm!"

.

.

Yunho menghela nafas lega saat kegilaannya tadi berakhir dengan aman. Ia sungguh tak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa mencium bibir adiknya sendiri. Dan bahkan menggigit bibir Changmin saking menikmatinya... membayangkan kalau tadi ia bisa meneruskan aksinya...

Yunho langsung menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran ngawur yang bersliweran di dalam benaknya.

Untung saja tadi Changmin tak sampai bilang kalau yang ia gigit itu bibir adiknya. Dan lebih untungnya lagi karena _Umma_nya tak bertanya lebih jauh dan mengira kalau ini kejadian biasa dimana ia menggigit pipi gembil atau jemari mungil adiknya itu.

_Ia harus menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh itu dari benaknya_. Karena itulah, Yunho memilih untuk bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Mencuci wajah sekalian mandi agar bisa menyegarkan pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

"Yuno _hyung_ celagamnya baluuu!" seru Changmi penuh semangat pagi itu.

Ya, Yunho kini sudah tiga belas tahun. Sudah lulus dari _elementary school_, dan kini waktunya ia menjalani waktunya sebagai siswa Junior High School. Berganti sekolah, berarti berganti pula seragam yang ia pakai, dan kini _namdongsaeng_nya itu keliahatan senang sekali melihatnya.

_Namja_ kecil itu terus berceloteh riang mengomentari _hyung_nya yang kini terlihat berbeda. Ia terus saja bergerak-gerak di atas kursinya. Membuat kaki-kaki kecilnya yang belum sampai menapak ke lantai itu terayun-ayun penuh semangat.

"Ah, semuanya sudah siap?" sapa sang kepala keluarga yang akhirnya muncul di meja makan itu. Yong Hwa langsung mengambil duduk di tempat biasanya, dan memulai memimpin doa sebelum mereka sekeluarga sarapan.

Sarapan berlangsung khidmat, dan setelah selesai, Yong Hwa menggiring kedua anaknya untuk masuk ke mobilnya. Menunggu sang istri yang tengah berberes, dan kemudian mereka sekeluarga berangkat menuju ke acara penerimaan siswa baru di sekolah Yunho.

.

.

.

"Nah, karena sudah selesai, _Bumonim_ dan Minnie akan pulang dulu. Belajar dengan baik disini, dan bertemanlah dengan orang-orang yang baik." ucap Yong Hwa memberi nasehat kepada putra sulungnya itu.

"Ne, _Appa_. Yunho mengerti."

"Yunho _yaaaahhh_!"

Empat kepala yang ada disitu langsung menoleh ke arah suara, dan menemukan kalau Heechul, teman sepermainan Yunho memangilnya dengan kencang. Yunho langsung tersenyum melihat sahabat dekatnya itu juga satu sekolah dengannya.

Namun jika Yunho tersenyum melihat temannya, Changmin langsung menekuk wajah manisnya saat melihat teman _hyung_nya itu.

Dengan cepat Changmin langsung turun dari gendongan _Umma_nya, dan memeluk kaki _hyung_nya dengan protektif.

"Chami?" tanya Yunho yang bingung melihat tingkah _namdongsaeng_nya itu.

"Yuno _hyung_ punya Chami. Chami mau gendooong.." pinta namja kecil itu sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Yunho yang tak mengerti apa-apa pun jelas langsung menuruti permintaan adiknya itu.

"Yunho _yah_, ayo kita ke kelas." ajak Heechul yang kini berjalan ke arah sahabatya itu.

Changmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada _hyung_nya. Sepasang bibir _plump_nya mengerucut tak senang melihat kedatangan teman dari kakaknya itu.

Tanpa Yunho sadari, senyum nakal menghiasi wajah Heechul melihat adik dari sahabatnya itu kini berada di gendongan Yunho dan memeluknya erat bagaikan bayi koala.

"Oh, Changmin juga ikut datang ternyata." ucap Heechul sambil mendekati sahabatnya itu. "Tapi sayang sekali ya Changmin-_ah_, kali ini _hyung_mu harus ikut denganku."

Yunho melemparkan tatapan peringatan pada Heechul saat ia merasakan kalau adiknya itu makin erat memeluknya. Wajah manis adiknya itu kini terlihat masam karena kesal.

"Chullie, apa memang sudah waktunya?" tanya Yunho serius.

"Aku tak bercanda Yun. Lima menit lagi kelas perkenalan akan di mulai, dan kita harus sudah siap di dalam kelas sekarang." sahut Heechul sama seriusnya. Namun saat ia melihat Changmin yang terlihat belum mau lepas dari sahabatnya itu, mata Heechul langsung berkilat nakal.

"Yunho, sudah, ayo tinggalkan adikmu ini, dan ikut denganku ke dalam kelas." ajaknya dengan senyum senang karena ia pasti sudah bisa menggoda namja imut yang merupakan _dongsaeng_ dari sahabatnya itu.

Changmin yang mendengar ucapan Heechul langsung mendongak menatap _hyung_nya dengan tatapan memelas. "_Hyuung_.." panggilnya lirih dengan wajah memelas. Satu tangannya menggenggam kemeja baju _hyung_nya dengan erat.

Yunho tak tahu harus bagaimana saat ini. Di satu sisi, ia memang harus masuk ke kelas karena kelas perkenalan akan segera di mulai. Di sisi lain, ia tak tega juga harus meninggalkan _dongsaeng_nya yang kini menatapnya dengan begini memelas.

"_Hyung_... _hyung_ cama Chami kan? _Hyung_ tetap cama Chami kan?" tanya namja kecil itu dengan suara lirih dan terdengar menahan tangis. "_Hyung_ cama Chami dan nggak cama teman _hyung_ itu kan?"

Yunho tak bisa mengambil keputusan apapun, dan ia langsung menoleh ke arah _Umma_nya yang malah tersenyum saja melihat interaksi mereka.

Seohyun yang melihat putra sulungnya itu kebingungan dan menatap minta tolong padanya itu akhirnya turun tangan. Ia berusaha meraih putra bungsunya yang berada dalam gendongan Yunho.

"_Umma_! Andwae! Chami mau cama Yuno _hyung_!" ronta _namja_ kecil itu saat sang Umma berusaha meraih tubuhnya.

"Sshh.. Minnie, Yunho _hyung_ harus sekolah dulu. Jadi Minnie pulang dengan _bumonim_ ya." bujuk Seohyun sambil melepaskan Changmin dari Yunho.

"Yuno _hyung_! Chami mau cama Yuno _hyung_! Yuno _hyuuuungg_!" _namja_ kecil itu merengek keras saat ia sudah berada dalam gendongan _Umma_nya. Kedua tangan mungilnya terulurke depan, berusaha untuk menggapai sang _hyung_.

"Yunho, masuklah ke dalam sekarang. Biar kami yang mengurus Minnie." ucap Yong Hwa saat melihat tatapan putra sulungnya yang sepertinya berniat untuk meraih tangan adiknya itu.

"Ayo Yun, kelas kita akan segera di mulai." uca Heechul sambil menggandeng tangan Yunho dan menariknya masuk ke dalam.

Yunho menatap pada _Appa_nya dan juga temannya. Meskipun ia tak ingin meninggalkan adiknya, tapi ia memiliki kewajiban lain sekarang ini. Karena itulah, dengan sangat berat hati, akhirnya Yunho berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelasnya bersama dengan Hechul

"Huuwweeeeee! TT^TT Yuno _hyuuuuunggg_! Yuno _hyuuuungg_.. T^T " tangis Changmin meledak saat melihat _hyung_nya itu malah menjauh bersama temannya itu. Dan tangisnya itu makin keras saat ia melihat kalau teman _hyung_nya itu menoleh ke belakang, dan menjulurkan lidah mengejek ke arahnya.

"Huuwweeeeee T^T Yuno _hyuuuungg_! Yuno _hyung_ punya Chamiiiiiiiii T^T Yuno _hyuuuuuuuuungg_! Chami mau cama Yuno _hyuuuuuuung_ TT^TT "

"Sshhh... Minnie, biarkan _hyung_ sekolah dulu, _ne_? Nanti kalau sudah pulang, Yunho _hyung_ pasti akan main sama Minnie lagi." bujuk sang _Umma_ yang kini berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobil mereka di parkiran.

"Andwaaeee... Chami mau Yuno _hyuuungg_! Huwweeeeee... Yuno _hyuuuuunggg_ T^T Yuno _hyuuuuunggg_ TT^TT "

Hati Yunho terasa remuk mendengar adiknya menangis memanggil-manggil namanya. Ingin sekali ia berbalik dan menenangkan adiknya, tapi itu tak mungkin karena ia masih harus menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai pelajar baru di sekolah ini. Karena itulah, dengan berpikir bahwa setelah pulang sekolah ia akan segera bisa bertemu dengan adiknya, Yunho berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan langkah mantap.

_'Pulang sekolah nanti, tunggu _hyung_, Chami.'_

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

_'Aneh'_, pikir Yunho saat ia pulang ke rumah dan menemukan kalau tak ada Changmin yang menyambutnya di depan gerbang rumah.

"Aku pulaaaang." teriaknya saat ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia tersenyum saat menemukan Changmin yang asyik bermain dengan bantal kecilnya yang berbentuk kotak seperti dadu.

_Namja_ berusia enam tahun itu mendongak dan menemukan _hyung_nya berjalan masuk. Wajah cerianya seketika langsung masam, dan ia melemparkan bantal dadunya itu ke arah _hyung_nya.

"Chami?" tanya Yunho yang bingung melihat tingkah _dongsaeng_nya itu. Tak biasanya adiknya itu cemberut saat melihatnya pulang.

"Chami **benci** Yuno _hyung_!" seru _namja_ kecil itu dengan keras. Sambil menggunakan kaki-kaki mungilnya, Changmin berlari meninggalkan Yunho dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Yunho yang menatap tak mengerti akan tingkah adiknya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Annyeong~!**

**Author balik dengan bawa lanjutan ff Chibi!Homin..**

**Huuufth, kali ini nggak terlalu panjang cz udah jam segini. Waktunya author buat ciao kerjaaa~**

**Author no comment mengenai ff yg udah di hapus sama admin ffn. Karena kan memang sebenarnya semua ff di fandom screenplay ini melanggar guideliness karena menggunakan chara yang ada d dunia nyata.**

**Tapi yang pasti, author masih bakal rajin bikin fanfiksi dan ngelanjutin ff-ff hutang author yang masih menumpuk itu.**

**Kalo untuk hutang ff di luar pair HoMin, macam ChangKyu, WonMi, KyuWook, YooMin, dll itu masih bakal berlanjut, tapi memang bakal agak lama karena keserobot ff couple HoMin yang menduduki nomor satu di hati author.**

**Nah, uda cukup cerewetnya author, karena ini ud nyaris telat buat siap-siap kerja dan kembali ke dunia nyata.**

**Last, jangan lupa kasih bayaran buat kerja keras author bikin ff ini berupa review ya~**


	4. Chapter 4

"Chami benci Yuno hyung!" seru namja kecil itu dengan keras. Sambil menggunakan kaki-kaki mungilnya, Changmin berlari meninggalkan Yunho dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Yunho yang menatap tak mengerti akan tingkah adiknya itu.

.

.

.

_Even though the world will against us.._

_Even though this love is forbidden.._

_As long as you love me,_

_I'll fight for you.._

_My precious one._

.

.

.

Author **Ela-ShimSparCloud **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**My Hyung" ch 4**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 4 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's! , semi-incest! , Chibi!Min

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

.

Yunho langsung berlari menghampiri Ummanya yang terlihat berada di dapur.

"Umma, kenapa Chami marah padaku?"

Seohyun yang tengah membuat adonan kue berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya dan menghela nafas.

"Tadi di rumah, appamu akhirnya berangkat telat karena Minnie masih terus menangis. Appamu terus menggendong dan berusaha menenangkan Minnie. Sampai tadi jam sepuluh akhirnya Minnie ketiduran karena lelah menangis. Baru setelah itu appamu bisa berangkat kerja." terang Seohyun. "Dan begitu bangun tadi, Umma tak tahu, tapi Minnie sudah diam dan tak menanyakanmu lagi. Kurasa ia sebal karena tadi kau pergi dengan temanmu Heechul itu." Seohyun menghela nafasnya sambil sedikit tersenyum."Kau tahu betapa possessivenya dongsaengmu itu kan?"

Hati Yunho mencelos mendengar penjelasan Ummanya. Jadi, setelah pulang, di rumah Chami masih terus menangis selama dua jam, baru tertidur. Kali ini rasanya tak akan semudah biasanya untuk meluluhkan amarah dongsaengnya itu.

Yup, tapi sekarang ia harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho langsung mengganti bajunya, dan ia mulai mempersiapkan apa-apa saja yang bisa membuat dongsaengnya itu luluh.

Yang pertama jelas, mainan mobil balap miliknya yang besar dan menggunakan remote control. Berkali-kali Chami meminta mobil ini darinya, tapi tidak ia berikan. Dan sekarang ini, saatnya ia gunakan semua miliknya yang bisa membuat Chami luluh padanya.

Yang kedua, jelas PSP canggih miliknya. PSP yang memang lebih canggih dari milik dongsaengnya ini ia dapat sebagai hadiah kelulusan elementary school. Dan menggunakan PSP ini, ia selalu bisa mengalahkan Chami segesit apapun bocah itu bermain game (Ya, Yunho mengakui kalau ia sebenarnya sering kalah bermain PSP dengan Chami, karena bocah itu memang termasuk pandai). Pasti ini bisa membuat Chami tak marah lagi padanya.

Yang ketiga adalah... makanan. Kalau soal ini ia tak bisa berbuat banyak, dan hanya bisa berharap pada Ummanya. Tapi setidaknya ia tahu, kalau bertemu dengan makanan apapun juga, dongsaengnya itu pasti akan kehilangan perasaan untuk marah.

Dan yang terakhir adalah... yah, itu masih rahasia.

Yunho menenteng PSP, mobil balap, dan barang terakhir ke depan kamar Chami. Ia letakkan tiga benda itu di depan pintu, dan berlari cepat ke dapur untuk mencari makanan enak.

Es krim dan puding coklat.

Yunho bersorak dalam hati melihat dua dessert kesukaan Chami itu ada di dalam kulkas. Langsung ia ambil dua makanan itu, dan kembali berlari cepat menuju depan kamar adiknya.

Ia rogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil kunci duplikat kamar adiknya, dan membuka pintu begitu saja.

.

..

...

**Bugh!**

Beruntung Yunho sudah bersiap dan langsung kembali menutup pintu tepat saat sebuah bantal di lemparkan ke arahnya. Membuatnya bisa lepas dari pillow attack dari dongsaengnya.

"Untuk apa hyung kecini?! Kelual! Chami tak mau liat Yuno hyung!" seru namdongsaengnya itu dari dalam kamar.

Yunho diam tak menjawab karena ia tahu kalau semakin di jawab, semakin marah pula adiknya itu. Jadi ia memilih diam dan menunggu beberapa saat.

Setelah agak tenang, Yunho meraih mobil balapnya, dan kembali membuka pintu. Namun bukan wajahnya yang ia perlihatkan ke dalam, tapi mobil balapnya itu. Ia dorong mobil balapnya masuk ke kamar Changmin sepenuhnya.

"Hyung akan beri mobil ini ke Chami kalau Chami tak marah lagi pada hyung."

.

..

...

Sunyi.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Yunho sudah akan berniat—

"Chami benci Yuno hyuunggg!"

Dan sebuah teriakan membuatnya menghentikan niatnya untuk masuk ke kamar dongsaengnya itu.

"Haaahh.." Yunho menghela nafas melihat kalau ternyata mobil balapnya itu belum cukup. Sepertinya kali ini ia benar-benar membuat dongsaengnya itu marah besar. Benar-benar marah besar.

Kini ambil PSP terbarunya itu, dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Membuka pintu kamar dongsaengnya, dan memasukkan PSP canggihnya ke dalam kamar Changmin.

"Chami mau PSP milik hyung ini kan? Hyung beri buat Chami, tapi Chami jangan marah lagi pada Hyung, ne?" bujuk Yunho dari luar.

.

..

...

Masih sunyi.

Yunho mencoba menempelkan telinganya ke pintu untuk mendengarkan suara-suara di dalam kamar, dan senyumnya sedikit mengembang saat mendengar langkah-langkah kaki kecil adiknya itu mendekat ke pintu.

Kalau Changmin sudah mengambil mainan yang ia tawarkan, itu berarti dongsaengnya itu sudah tak mara—

**BRAK!**

Tubuh Yunho terlonjak ke belakang dan ia langsung memegang telinganya yang berdenging nyaring. Ia menatap tak percaya pada pintu yang masih tertutup di depannya, dan akhirnya ia sadar kalau dongsaengnya itu memukul pintu kamarnya sendiri! Howaaahhhh...

Satu hal yang pasti, Changmin belum memaafkan dirinya.

Susah sekali kali ini ia membujuk adiknya itu. Biasanya kalau Chami marah, ia hanya cukup membujuk dengan kata-kata, atau paling parah memberikan satu benda miliknya saja untuk sang dongsaeng, dan voila, semua sudah selesai. Tapi kali ini bahkan Mobil balap dan PSPnya sudah melayang, tapi Chami belum memaafkannya.

Yunho menatap dua dessert kesukaan Chami, dan ia benar-benar berharap makanan itu bisa menenangkan dongsaengnya. Ini kesempatan terakhirnya, sebelum ia harus menggunakan senjata terakhirnya.

"Chami, maafkan hyung, ne?" bujuk Yunho sambil kembali membuka pintu kamar dongsaengnya dan memasukkan es krim dan puding coklat ke dalam kamar dongsaengnya. "Ini hyung berikan Es krim dan puding kesukaan Chami~ . Chami jangan marah lagi pada hyung, ne? Hyung sayang Chami, dan hyung sedih kalau Chami marah pada hyung."

.

..

...

Sunyi.

Kali ini tak ada suara apapun.

Benar-benar sunyi.

"Yuno hyung tak cayang lagi cama Chami.. _hiks_.. Chami benci Yuno hyung..._hiks_... _hiks_... huwweeeee... TT^TT"

Mendengar tangis adiknya, Yunho langsung membuka lebar pintu kamar dongsaengnya dan menemukan Chami terduduk di lantai dan menangis.

Kedua mata Yunho membulat kaget, dan langsung saja Yunho meraih tubuh kecil adiknya itu. Memeluknya erat.

"Chami benci Yuno hyung! _hiks_... Chami benci hyung!" Namja kecil itu memukul-mukul dada hyungnya dengan tangan mungilnya. Melampiaskan semua perasaan sakit dan sedihnya saat hyungnya meninggalkannya dan pergi dengan temannya.

Di dunia ini, orang yang paling ia sayangi dan yang berada sebagai nomor satu untuknya adalah hyungnya. Baru kemudian Umma dan Appa. Tapi... tapi hyungnya tak lagi sayang padanya..

"Sushhh... Mana mungkin hyung tak sayang lagi pada Chami. Kalau hyung tak sayang lagi pada Chami, hyung tak akan membeli ini—" Yunho melepaskan tubuh mungil dongsaengnya, dan keluar untuk mengambil benda terakhir yang ia siapkan."—untukmu Chami. Hyung menyimpan uang saku hyung dan baru beberapa waktu lalu bisa membeli ini satu."

**(O.O!)**

Kedua bambi eyes milik Chami membulat tak percaya saat melihat barang yang di bawa hyungnya itu. Saking kagetnya, air mata yang tadi mengalir jadi berhenti seketika.

"H-hyung.." Chami menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ne. Itu untuk Chami. Baru beberapa waktu tabungan hyung cukup, dan hyung langsung membelinya untukmu."

Kedua tangan mungil Chami terulur untuk menyentuh benda itu. Agak gemetar dan penuh keragu-raguan. Yunho tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu adiknya itu.

Dan saat tangannya bisa menyentuh kotak luarnya, kedua bambi eyes itu langsung terlihat berbinar-binar.

"LEGOOOO! Stal wals legoooooo!" seru Changmin kegirangan sambil kedua tangan mungilnya langsung memeluk erat kardus mainan lego bergambar pesawat luar angkasa dalam film Star Wars.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas lega melihat senyum kembali menghiasi wajah manis dongsaeng kesayangannnya itu. Sebenarnya ia berniat memberikan lego mahal itu saat ulang tahun adiknya itu. Tapi bagaimana lagi, kali ini ia memang merasa sangat bersalah karena tadi membuat Chami menangis meraung-raung. Jadi tak apa jika ia memberikan lego itu sekarang.

Yang penting Chami-nya kembali tersenyum.

"Yuno hyuungggg!"

"Apa—upph!"

**Brukk!**

Yunho merasakan punggungnya memprotes keras karena membentur lantai dengan keras. Bagaimana itu tidak terjadi kalau dengan tiba-tiba Changmin menerjang dan memeluk lehernya. Membuatnya yang tidak siap jadi kehilangan keseimbangan, dan terdorong jatuh ke arah belakang.

"Yuno hyung gomawooo~!" seru bocah yang masih berada di atas tubuhnya itu dengan penuh semangat.

**Cupp~!**

**(O.O!)**

Kedua mata Yunho melebar tak percaya saat melihat dongsaengnya itu mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya... dan menciumnya di bibir!

"Gomawo Yuno hyung~ " ucap Changmin saat ia selesai menempelkan bibir poutynya ke bibir Yunho. Namja kecil itu tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan hingga missmatch eyesnya terlihat, ...

.

..

...

... dan membuat pikiran Yunho langsung blank dengan tiba-tiba.

"Nah, Chami cekalang mau main leg—huwaaa!"

Namja kecil itu berteriak kaget saat merasakan tubuhnya diputar secara tiba-tiba. Ia menatap ke segala arah dengan bingung, dan menemukan wajah hyungnya kini berada di atasnya. Begitu dekat.

"Chami.."

Bocah yang masih berusia lima tahun itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan imut saat merasakan tangan hyungnya kini menelusuri bibir bawahnya.

"Hyung..?" panggil Chami bingung, dan bocah kecil itu langsung terdiam saat ibu jari hyungnya yang menelusuri bibirnya itu terselip masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka.

Secara refleks namja kecil itu menjilat dan mengemut jari hyungnya.

"Nghhh... Chami..."

Namja yang baru saja memasuki Junior High School itu tanpa sadar mengerang saat merasakan lidah Chami yang hangat, lembut dan basah itu menyapu jarinya. Dan saat merasakan hisapan dari mulut kecil itu, Yunho memasukkan jarinya semakin ke dalam untuk mendapatkan sensasi menggelitik itu lebih banyak lagi.

Changmin, bocah kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa itu hanya meneruskan saja menghisap jadi hyungnya. Karena rasanya tidak terlalu aneh, dan itu adalah jari milik hyungnya, jadi ia diam saja dan meneruskan untuk mengulum dan menghisap jempol tangan hyungnya.

Nafas Yunho mulai memberat melihat Chami yang menghisap jarinya dengan antusias itu. Irama nafasnya jadi tak beraturan, dan kepalanya kini terasa ringan, dengan pikiran yang sudah benar-benar berkabut.

Satu tangannya yang lain ia larikan ke pipi chubby adiknya yang kenyal dan lembut itu.

"Hhung..?" panggil Chami agak tak jelas karena masih ada jari Yunho di dalam mulutnya.

Yunho refleks menutup kedua matanya saat merasakan getaran di dalam mulut Chami tersalurkan ke ujung jempolnya yang kini terasa sensitif itu. Ia mengeluarkan erangan tanpa suara meresapi sensasi yang membuatnya menginginkan lebih itu.

Menunduk, Yunho akhirnya kembali membuka mata dan menatap Chami yang kini terbaring pasrah di bawah tubuhnya. Sepasang bibir pouty itu melingkari pangkal jempolnya, dan—

"Hmpphh..!"

Yunho menarik lepas jarinya dengan cepat, dan langsung mencium bibir Chami dengan beringas. Tak seperti saat pertama kali ia menyentuh bibir itu dengan penuh kelembutan, kali ini Yunho langsung meraup bibir itu penuh rasa lapar. Lapar yang memerlukan pemuasan.

Kedua tangan Yunho menahan kepala Chami agar berada di tempat, dan ia menelengkan kepalanya untuk bisa mulai memagut bibir dongsaengnya. Tak lagi memiliki kendali diri, Yunho mulai memagut bibir pouty Changmin dengan rakus. Terlalu lapar, seolah ia benar-benar memakan bibir dongsaengnya itu.

"Ng-nghh... hyungg... hahh..."

Yunho menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, dan menatap Changmin yang kini sibuk menarik nafas dengan hidung dan dada yang kembang-kempis, juga dengan mulut yang agak terbuka.

Nafsu menyelubungi Yunho dan kedua matanya menggelap melihat pemandangan di bawah tubuhnya. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Yunho kembali meraup bibir Changmin, dan langsung menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat Changmin yang membuatnya gila semenjak tadi.

Yunho mengerang tertahan saat merasakan sensasi menyenangkan saat lidahnya mulai memasuki rongga hangat milik adiknya itu.

Seperti orang yang tengah kesetanan dan hilang akal, Yunho mulai melarikan lidahnya menyusuri langit-langit mulut dongsaengnya. Menjilat setiap bagian dari langit-langit mulut dongsaengnya yang terasa mengglitik itu.

"_Nghhh_... _hyunghh_..."

Bagai api di beri minyak, desahan yang keluar dari bibir adiknya itu membuatnya makin semangat menelusuri setiap inchi goa hangat itu. Bertukar saliva dan terus menjilati setiap sudut-sudutnya. Kedua tangannya yang tadinya menangkup kedua pipi Chami kini berpindah ke belakang kepala adiknya itu, dan menahan agar kepala dongsaengnya itu tak bergerak kesana-kemari sementara ia menikmati bibir dan mulut sang adik.

Sekali ia melepas tautan bibir mereka, dan hanya sejenak ia membiarkan Chami menarik nafas. Kembali ia pagut bibir itu dengan intensitas yang semakin menggila. Ia mencium, mengemut dan memangut bibir Changmin, dan semakin tenggelam dalam pusaran kenikmatan yang membuat benaknya tak bisa berfikir logis.

.

..

...

**Bruk!**

Tubuh Yunho terlonjak seketika mendengar suara itu. Ia langsung berdiri dan menjauh dari tubuh Changmin, dan menatap nyalang ke sekeliling kamar untuk mencari asal suara itu.

Jantungnya kembali tenang saat melihat kalau suara itu hanya berasal dari kardus lego yang tertendang jatuh oleh kakinya saja. Setidaknya, itu bukan berasal dari seseorang yang melihat ia mencium rakus bibir adiknya sendiri...

.

..

...

A-apa yang baru saja ia lakukan tadi?!

Kedua mata beruang Yunho membulat tak percaya saat ia menyadari kalau barusan tadi, ia sudah mencium bibir adiknya sendiri dengan ganas. Perasaan panik mulai menguasai hati Yunho, dan dengan penuh keraguan ia melirik ke arah adiknya yang masih terbaring pasrah.

Yunho menutup mulutnya tak percaya, sekaligus mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berteriak panik karena dirinya sudah mencium Changmin. Adiknya sendiri.

"H-hyung.."

**Degg!**

Jantung Yunho berdebar penuh ketakutan mendengar Changmin memanggil namanya.

Apakah adiknya itu akan marah padanya?

Atau yang lebih parah, apakah adiknya itu akan jadi jijik padanya?

Tidak...

Tidak... tidak...

Ia tidak akan bisa menerima kalau sampai Changmin jadi jijik dan menjauhi dirinya. Baginya Changmin adalah hidupnya, adik kesayangannya, dan ia tak akan bisa bertahan jika tahu kalau adiknya itu jijik padanya.

"Hyung.."

Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, dan memaksakan dirinya untuk membalas panggilan adiknya. "N-ne Chami. W-wae?"

"Hyung—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**...**

**Oh My GOD!**

**Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?! #jambak rambut frustasi**

**Chamiiiiii, maafkan noona yang sudah menistakanmu di usiamu yang baru lima tahun itu!**

**Tolong salahkan hyungmu sendiri yang benar-benar mesum dan membuat noona harus menistakanmu di sini ::::**

**Oh, annyeong para readerku~**

**Long time no see, rite?**

**Author minta maaf, cz beberapa waktu lalu kelopak mata kiri author dapet cipokan mesra dari tomcat, jadi author gak bisa ngetik cz LeppyChan di sita T^T**

**Tapi karena sudah sembuh, author usahain buat bisa apdet lebih cepet, Ok?**

**Dan soal lego itu, author masukkin cz author habisnnton TVXQ! King's Brunch, dan disitu Changmin keliatan kayak Chami kecil~! Imuuttt bangettt~! Kyaaaaa~! #fangirling mode**

**Nah, seperti biasa author kasi ending yang nggantung, jadi kalo masi penasaran, ayo tinggalkan pesan d kotak review biar author semangat ngetik, Ok?**

**Salam, HoMin Shipper—Minoritas yang sanggup mengguncang Mayoritas.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hyung.."

Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, dan memaksakan dirinya untuk membalas panggilan adiknya. "N-ne Chami. W-wae?"

"Hyung—"

.

.

_Even though the world will against us.._

_Even though this love is forbidden.._

_As long as you love me, _

_I'll fight for you.._

_My precious one._

.

.

.

Author **Ela JungShim Changminnie **presents

An **Alternate** **Universe** fanfiction

"**My Hyung" ch 5**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : M

**Length** : 5 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's! , semi-incest! , Chibi!Min

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

Namja yang masih kecil itu menyentuh bibirnya yang kini agak membengkak. Sementara Yunho menunggu dengan perasaan panik mengenai apa yang akan di katakan oleh adiknya setelah ia melakukan tindakan tak bermoral pada adiknya sendiri.

Changmin tiba-tiba mempoutkan bibir merahnya, dan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir itu sukses membuat Yunho jawdropped.

.

..

...

"Hyung, bibil Chami bukan makanan. Kalau hyung lapal, itu ada puding. Jangan makan bibil Chami dong. Humpph!" ucap namja kecil itu lengkap dengan bibir yang mengerucut dengan super imut, dan pipi yang di gembungkan dengan lucunya.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak kejadian hari itu, tak tahu mengapa, pikiran Yunho jadi sering di penuhi oleh adiknya itu. Bukan berarti selama ini adiknya tidak menempati prioritas utama dalam hidupnya, tapi... pikiran yang bersliweran di dalam benaknya itu mulai berubah menjadi bayangan yang aneh-aneh, dan tidak semestinya.

Jika dulu ia hanya berpikir mengenai Changmin sebagai adiknya yang manis, lucu, innocent, dan sangat ia sayangi sebagai adik. Sekarang...

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aahhh_... _Aahhh_... fasterhh... Chami—_nghhh_... fasterrhhh.." desah Yunho gila-gilaaan sambil tangannya meremas kuat surai madu Changmin. Meremas kuat, dan membuat kepala adiknya itu bergerak maju-mundur untuk memanja kejantanannya yang kini tengah di kulum oleh adiknya.

"_Aahhh_... ya, terus Chami... _Nghh_..kulum terus lolipop milik hyung... _nghhh_.."

Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat merasakan nikmat yang berpusat di kejantanannya yang saat ini tengah berada di dalam mulut hangat dan basah milik adiknya itu. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan meneriakkan nikmat yang tak terhingga karena mulut basah adiknya yang ketat itu menyelubungi kejantanannya yang sudah ber-ereksi sempurna. Yunho meraung penuh nikmat saat lidah Changmin juga ikut berpartisiasi dalam acara memuaskan junior miliknya itu.

"Aahh! Chami, jangan berhenti.." keluh Yunho saat adiknya itu melepaskan kejantanannya dari mulut panas itu. Yunho memaju-majukan pantatnya agar kejantanannya bisa kembali masuk ke dalam mulut sang adik.

Namun Changmin memegang kejantanan Yunho dan menahannya agar tak mendesak masuk ke dalam mulutnya."Hyung.." panggil bocah kecil itu sambil menatap Yunho dengan bambi eyesnya yang bulat dan sangat menggoda itu. Amat sangat menggoda, hingga Yunho kembali menyentuh-nyentuhkan ujung penisnya ke bibir sang adik.

"Wae Chami? Ayo kembali kulum dan jilat lolipop milik hyung.."

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebelum ia bertanya. "Hyung, boleh Chami juga menghicap lolipop milik hyung? Chami bocan kalau cuma mengulum dan menjilat. Chami mau menghicap lolipop enak milik hyung juga.."

Yunho menggeram penuh nikmat mendengar kalimat Changmin yang langsung membuat kejantanannya berkedut-kedut penuh damba.

"Ya Chami. Ya. Hisap lolipop milik hyung... kulum, jilat, dan hisap, Chami.." ucap Yunho dengan suara yang sarat akan nafsu.

Saat bibir Changmin terbuka sedikit, Yunho dengan segera langsung memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulut basah dan hangat itu.

"_Aahhh_... ya Chami... terusshh... hisap yang kuat Chami... hisap lolipop hyung dengan kuat... _nghhh_..."

Yunho terus-menerus memberikan instruksi pada adiknya yang kini menghisap kejantanannya. Sementara itu, kedua tangannya menahan kepala Changmin agar tetap berada tempat, sedangkan ia menggerakkan pelvisnya maju-mundur di dalam mulut adiknya.

"_Aaahh_... Chami... kau pintar... _yahhh_... terus seperti itu Chami.."

Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat merasakan klimaksnya mulai mendekat. Mulut hangat Changmin. Lidah basah yang terus menjilati batang kejantanannya. Bibir yang terus menghisap ujung kejantanannya. _Oooohhh_...semua itu benar-benar membuat Yunho berada di ujung tanduk.

Ia mempercepat gerakannya di dalam mulut Changmin. Berusaha memasukkan kejantanannya sedalam mungkin di dalam mulut adiknya itu.

Dan saat ujung penisnya memukul pangkal ternggorokan Changmin, Yunho tak sanggup lagi mengendalikan dirinya. Gerakannya semakin menggila dan makin brutal mengerjai mulut adiknya. Tangannya bergerak seirama, membuat kepala Changmin ikut bergerak seiring gerakan pelvisnya sendiri.

"_Aahhh_... Chami... mulutmu benar-benar... _**Aaaaahhhhhhh**_...!"

Yunho mencapi klimaksnya, dan ia menembakkan spermanya dengan kuat dan penuh kepuasan. Nafasnya putus-putus dan sangat tidak beraturan akibat kenikmatan yang sangat intens melanda setiap sel tubuhnya.

"Chami..."

.

.

.

Yunho membuka kedua matanya dan menemukan kalau ia kini berada di dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Nafasnya masih belum stabil, dan matanya sudah nyalang menatap ke sekeliling kamarnya yang sunyi senyap.

_'tidak mungkin..._', pikir Yunho yang langsung membuka selimutnya...

..

...dan menemukan kalau celananya basah.

.

.

Wet dream.

.

.

Mimpi basah.

.

.

dengan Chami..

.

.

_'Ya Tuhan...'_

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung.."

Tubuh Yunho tersentak kaget, dan dengan panik ia langsung menoleh ke belakang. Ke arah Changmin yang kini memasuki kamarnya.

".._Aaahhh_...nghhh...fasteerrhh.._aahh_.."

Jantung Yunho seakan melompat dari tempatnya karena panik. Ia segera mempause 'film' yang tengah ia tonton di komputernya itu, dan berbalik ke belakang.

"W-wae Chami? A-ada apa?"tanya Yunho gugup sambil ia berusaha menutupi layar komputer itu dari pandangan adiknya menggunakan tubuhnya.

Changmin mengerutkan alis dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hyung menonton apa? Kenapa ada dua olang yang tak pakai baju?"

Kedua mata Yunho melebar tak percaya, ia kembali berbalik dan langsung mematikan komputernyasecepat mungkin.

"Hyuuungg.. Chami juga mau ikut lihat film yang hyung tontoooonnn~ " rengek bocah kecil itu sambil berlari mendekati hyungnya. Ia menarik-narik baju yang di kenakan hyungnya sambil terus merengek. "Hyuuuuunggg~ "

"T-tidak boleh Chami. Itu film yang berisikan bahan pelajaran untuk tugas sekolah hyung. Filmnya membosankan kok." kilah Yunho sambil meraih Changmin ke dalam gendongannya.

_'Ughh..'_ keluh Yunho saat tubuh Changmin menyentuh bagian privatnya yang sudah mulai tegang saat ia menonton 'film' tadi. Film yang dipinjamkan oleh Heechul si pervert.

"Lalu, Chami kenapa kemari, hmm?" tanya Yunho dengan ekspresi dan suara yang ia buat setenang mungkin.

Chami makin mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya erat-erat di leher hyungnya. "Hyung cekalang celing di dalam kamal...padahal Chami kan mau main telus cama hyuungg...Chami kesepiaaann T^T "

Yunho tersenyum pahit mendengar ucapan adiknya itu. Memang belakangan ini ia terkesan menghindari adiknya dengan terus-terusan mengurung diri di kamar. Sebenarnya itu semua bukan tanpa alasan. Semenjak ia mendapat mimpi basah dengan Changmin sebagai objeknya, ia memang berusaha sebisa mungkin mengurangi waktu bermainnya dengan sang adik.

Namun itu saja tak cukup. Semakin ia mengurangi waktu bertemu denga Changmin, semakin intens pula mimpi-mmpi basah yang menghampirinya. Oleh karena itu, beberapa hari lalu ia meminjam film-film porno straight milik Heechul dan mulai menontonnya.

Tapi parahnya, semakin sering ia menonton film-film itu, semakin ia ketagihan dan selalu di akhir masturbasinya... nama Chami yang meluncur keluar dari bibirnya saat ia mencapai klimaks.

Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Namun saat ia bertanya pada Heechul mengenai keadaaannya—tanpa menyebutkan kalau orang yang terus-menerus ia pikirkan adalah Changmin— , Heechul berkata kalau ia pasti mencintai orang itu. Sangat mencintainya, karena ia terus-menerus berpikir tentangnya, baik dalam keadaan sadar,maupun di dalam tidurnya.

Ia... mencintai Changmin?

Mencintai... adiknya sendiri?

Tidak... ini tidak boleh terjadi. Changmin adalah adiknya yang berpaut usia tujuh tahun.

Ia... tak boleh mencintai adiknya!

.

.

Karena itulah...ia mulai menjauhkan diri dari adiknya.

Tapi sungguh, ia tak berpikir kalau ia sampai membuat adiknya sedih dan jadi kesepian seperti ini.

"Maaf... maafkan hyung, ne?" pinta Yunho sambil mengelus surai lembut milik adiknya. "Seharian ini hyung akan menemani Chami main sepuasnya."

Wajah mendung Changmin langsung berganti dengan ekspresi penuh suka cita. "Yeaaaayyy! Ayo kita main hyuuunggg~! *^O^* " seru bocah itu penuh semangat dengan missmatch eyes yang kini terlihat jelas.

Yunho tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengecup pipi yang terlihat menggembung lucu itu. Dan akhirnya ia mengajak adiknya keluar untuk bermain bersama di halaman rumah mereka.

.

.

.

.

_'Aaahhh, Chami...andai kau tahu apa akibat dari senyummu itu...'_ keluh Yunho dalam hati sambil berpikir mengenai Yunho junior yang jadi ikut bersemangat melihat senyum cerah adiknya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho, bisa Umma bicara sebentar denganmu?"

Yunho yang baru saja pulang dan tengah mengganti pakaian itu menoleh ke arah sang Umma, dan mengangguk.

"Tentu, Umma. Ada apa?" tanya Yunho yang barusan selesai memakai kaus rumahnya. Ia duduk di tempat tidurnya, dan Seohyun pun duduk di samping putra sulungnya.

"Yunho, meskipun Chami bukan putra yang lahir dari rahim Umma, tapi kau tahu kalau Umma menyayangi Chami sama besar seperti Umma menyayangimu kan?" mulai Seohyun sambil mengelus surai halus milik putranya itu.

"Ne, Umma. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yunho yang benaknya penuh dengan rasa bingung mengenai apa yang akan Ummanya sampaikan.

"Dan meskipun kalian tak berbagi darah, Chami tetaplah adikmu kan, Yunho?"

Semakin tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Ummanya, Yunho hanya mengangguk. "Ne, Umma. Chami itu adikku, dan aku menyayanginya."

"Ya. Umma tahu itu. Kalian berdua sangat dekat. Chami benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai hyungnya yang paling ia sayang, dan kau sendiri selalu memprioritaskan Chami di atas segalanya." Ucap Seohyun sambil tersenyum saat mengingat tingkah manis kdua putranya itu.

Namun sedetik kemudian, tatapan mata Seohyun berubah menjadi serius.

Seohyun menatap Yunho dengan penuh arti, dan ia menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat. Ini...masalah keluarga mereka. Meskipun ia tak ingin membicarakan ini, tapi... ia harus.

"Yunho... apa kau mencintai Chami?"

Jantung Yunho terasa berhenti seketika. Kedua matanya melebar tak percaya...dan perasaan takut langsung menguasai hati dan pikirannya dengan cepat.

Bagaimana ini?

Apakah Ummanya tahu kalau ia... sudah jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri?

Apa... apa yang harus ia katakan?

Ia tak mungkin berbohong pada Ummanya..

Tapi ia juga tak mungkin berkata jujur kalau ia memang mencintai adiknya sendiri..

_'...apa yang harus ia lakukan...?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

Annyeeeoooonggg~!

Author akhirnya kembali membawa lanjutan dari My Hyung!

Yang pada yadoooonggg, itu aku kasih special gift berupa cuplikan adegan NC Hyung ama Chami~ Tapi Cuma cuplikan aja yah, cz Chami masi kecil~

Ah, aku minta maaf karena selama ini nggak balas review yang masuk, tapi yakinlah, semua review yang masuk itu aku baca, dan jadi penyemangat aku buat terus ngelanjutin ff ini. Buat yang tanya soal apakah di ff ini Chami akan terus anak kecil ato enggak, jawabannya enggak. FF ini akan terus berjalan sampai keduanya beranjak gede dan akhirnya melakukan 'ehem-ehem' #plak! Dan sepertinya ff ini akan jadi ff yang panjang, so, please stay with me till the end, Okay? #lebai

Oh, mungkin beberapa dari kalian ada yang tahu kalau d kolom review ini ada 'orang usil' yang ikut menyumbangkan reviewnya. Tapi maaf ya, kolom review itu digunakan untuk mereview cerita yang ada, jadi kurasa 'orang usil' itu memang salah tempat. Apalagi kata-katanya itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ff my hyung ini. Jadi, aku pinta dengan sangat, tak usah ada yang meladeni 'orang usil' itu, Ok? Karena semakin di ladeni, akan semakin girang ;) Fokus ke cerita ff ini aja yaaaaa~

Nah, mungkin ffnya memang pendek, tapi seperti biasa, author memang sengaja mengepaskan dengan akhir yang menggantungbiar kalian ssemua penasaran~

So, keep review biar aku makin cepet apdet, Okay? Hihihihi~


	6. Chapter 6

"Yunho... apa kau mencintai Chami?"

Jantung Yunho terasa berhenti seketika. Kedua matanya melebar tak percaya...dan perasaan takut langsung menguasai hati dan pikirannya dengan cepat.

Bagaimana ini?

Apakah Ummanya tahu kalau ia... sudah jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri?

Apa... apa yang harus ia katakan?

Ia tak mungkin berbohong pada Ummanya..

Tapi ia juga tak mungkin berkata jujur kalau ia memang mencintai adiknya sendiri..

_'...apa yang harus ia lakukan...?_

.

.

_Even though the world will against us.._

_Even though this love is forbidden.._

_As long as you love me, _

_I'll fight for you.._

_My precious one._

.

.

.

Author **Ela JungShim **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**My Hyung" ch 6**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : M

**Length** : 6 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's! , semi-incest! , Chibi!Min

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

.

"Yunho?"

Kepala Yunho tersentak dan ia langsung bertatapan dengan sepasang manik lembut milik Ummanya, yang kini menampakkan ketegasan.

"C-chami itu adikku. T-tentu saja aku mencintainya, Umma." sahut Yunho pada akhirnya. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, dan akhirnya kalimat itulah yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Seohyun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban putra sulungnya. Ia menghela nafas sebelum tangannya kembali bergerak mengelus rambut Yunho.

"Yunho, aku ini Ummamu. Jika ada hal sekecil apapun yang berubah padamu, Umma bisa merasakannya." ucap Seohyun dengan lembut pada anak sulungnya itu. "Saat ini Ummna tak akan mempermasalahkannya. Tapi Umma hanya ingin mengingatkan sekali lagi, kau dan Changmin itu adalah saudara. Meskipun kalian tak ada ikatan darah, sampai kapanpun kalian adalah saudara."

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya mendengarkan ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Ummanya. Kedua matanya menatap nanar pada lantai kamar. Seiring dengan kalimat itu terngiang dalam benaknya, perasaan bersalah semakin besar dan menumpuk di dalam hatinya.

Ia dan Changmin adalah _saudara_.

Meskipun tak sedarah, Ia tetaplah _hyung_ dari Jung Changmin.

Dan sampai kapanpun, Changmin tetaplah _namdongsaeng-_nya.

.

.

Bagaimana bisa seorang kakak mencintai adik yang seharusnya ia kasihi dan lindungi?

Perasaannya pada Changmin... adalah _kesalahan_.

Tak seharusnya ia membiarkan perasaan sayang yang berbeda terhadap adiknya itu ia biarkan tumbuh berkembang menjadi rasa cinta antara dua insan...

Perasaannya pada Changmin... tak seharusnya jadi begini..

Tak semestinya bertumbuh dengan pesat hingga menguasai hatinya...

Benar-benar menguasai seluruh hatinya...

"Yunho.." ucap Seohyun saat ia melihat buliran air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut mata anaknya. Tanpa bisa ia tahan, Seohyun langsung meraih anaknya ke dalam pelukannya.

Yunho, putra sulungnya adalah anak yang kuat. Tak pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya, apalagi sampai menangis seperti ini. Apakah ini berarti...perasaan Yunho pada Changmin sudah sebegini besarnya?

Ya Tuhan... ini adalah salahnya karena tak langsung mengingatkan putranya itu ketika ia pertama kali mendengar Yunho menggumamkan nama Changmin dalam mimpi basah yang dialaminya.

"Yunho... maafkan Umma.."

Yunho sendiri, tak menyadari kalau ia tengah menangis sampai saat ia merasakan baju Umma yang tengah memeluknya itu basah. Ia... tak mengerti mengapa ia menangis. Tapi saat memikirkan kalau perasaannya pada Changmin itu salah... semuanya terasa menyesakkan. Sangat _menyesakkan_..

Dan hatinya terasa semakin sakit kala ia harus membayangkan untuk menghentikan perasaan ini. Menghentikan dan menghapuskan segala perasaan yang ia rasakan untuk Changmin..

Sakit..

Sesak...

Bagaimana ia bisa dan harus mengehentikan perasaan yang sudah berkembang sebesar ini? Apakah ia harus mematikan hatinya juga agar perasaan cintanya yang salah terhadap Changmin juga bisa mati?

Tidak mungkin..

Cintanya pada Changmin sudah terlalu mendarah daging di dalam tubuh, hati, jiwa dan pikirannya. Bahkan kematian pun sepertinya tak akan menghentikan perasaannya pada Changmin..

"Yunho maaf... Maafkan Umma... tapi Umma mohon, hentikan ini semua. Hentikan ini semua selagi semuanya masih belum terlambat... Changmin itu _adik_mu, Yunho.."

Air mata Yunho mengalir semakin deras. Menangisi betapa kejamnya sang Umma jika memintanya menghentikan perasaannya pada Changmin. Karena Ummanya tak tahu kalau ini semua sudah terlambat..

Sudah sangat sangat terlambat karena semua perasaan ini sudah tak bisa di tarik lagi.

.

.

"Ne, Umma. Yunho mengerti."

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin cemberut menatap hyungnya. Namja kecil yang pipinya kini menggembung lucu karena kesal itu terus menatap ke arah hyungnya yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Yunho sendiri yang sedari tadi dipandangi oleh Changmin akhirnya menghela nafas dan menoleh ke arah adiknya yang berbaring menelungkup di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Wae, Chami?"

Namja cilik yang menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya itu berkedip menatap hyungnya, sebelum senyum manis merekah di bibir plumpnya. "Hyung cudah celecai mengeljakan tugacnya? Jadi hyung cudah bica belmain belcama Chami?"

Senyum itu senyum polos. Pertanyaan yang di ajukan juga pertanyaan yang sangat innocent. Tapi bagaimana bisa jantung Yunho memilih untuk berdetak lebih cepat, dan hatinya terasa sangat bahagia hanya karena itu?

Ini salah..

Tapi bagaimana itu bisa dipersalahkan kalau hati, pikiran dan jiwanya sudah terlanjur terpenjara oleh pesona manis dan innocent dari adiknya ini?

Semenjak awal ia sudah amat sangat menyayangi Changmin sebagai adik yang akan melengkapi hari-harinya. Ia bahkan lebih menyayangi Changmin daripada dirinya sendiri. Satu tahun semenjak ia melihat ketertarikan Changmin pada lego, ia memutuskan akan membelikan adiknya mainan itu dengan uangnya sendiri. Jadilah selama setahun ia menyimpan seluruh uang sakunya. Ya, seluruh uang sakunya, karena ia bahkan selalu membawa bekal agar ia tak perlu membeli apapun diluar sana. Dan itu semua di lakukannya demi membeli mainan Lego itu. Demi adiknya. Demi _Jung Changmin_.

Dan jika perasaan sayang yang sangat besar itu perlahan berubah menjadi cinta... tak akan ada seorangpun yang sanggup menghentikannya.

Bahkan sang pemilik perasaan itu sendiri.

.

.

"Hyuuuuuungggg~! :::: "

Tubuh Yunho tersentak kembali ke dunia nyata saat mendengar seruan dari adiknya itu. Ia menatap adiknya yang kini memasang wajah cemberut yang sangat imut itu. Ekspresi yang sangat menggodanya untuk melakukan 'hal-hal tertentu' yang 'agak berbahaya'.

"Wae Chami?"

"Hyung cudah celecai belajal belum? Chami mau main cama hyuuungg!"

Yunho tersenyum kecil dan tangannya meraih pucuk kepala Changmin. Mengelus rambut madu itu dengan penuh sayang, dan kembali tersenyum melihat adiknya itu memejamkan mata rileks akan perlakuannya.

"Tugas hyung masih belum selesai, Chami. Sabar sebentar ya." ucapnya lagi sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari Changmin, dan kembali berkutat dengan tugas sekolahnya.

"Yuno hyung pabbooooo..!" kesal bocah kecil itu sambil berguling ke sisi tempat tidur yang jauh dari hyungnya. Wajah namja itu berkerut kesal, dan bibir plumpnya menerucut ke depan

"Yuno hyung jeleeeeekkk..!" seru namja kecil itu lagi sambil kembali berguling ke sisi samping tempat tidur milik Yunho.

"Yuno hyung nyebeliiiinnnnn..!" kembali namja kecil itu berguling di atas tempat tidur.

Yunho yang tengah mengerjakan soal-soal di buku pelajarannya itupun melirik tingkah adiknya dari sudut matanya. Tertawa dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat adiknya berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata lucu seperti itu. Membuatnya jadi tak konsentrasi.. Ah, tidak, tidak. Harus segera menyelesaikan tugas, barubisa bermain dengan Changmin.

.

.

.

"Hyuuungg~ bocaaaaannnn.. "

Yunho yang akhirnya sudah menyelesaikan soal terakhirnya, akhirnya menoleh ke arah adiknya yang kini berbaring terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya yang besar itu.

Tawa Yunho hampir meledak saat melihat penampilan berantakan adiknya itu. Mungkin akibat dari aksi mari-berguling-sambil-menjelek-jelekkan-Yuno-hyung -nya tadi, kini penampilan adiknya itu benar-benar berantakan. Surai madunya yang tadi rapi kini terlihat sanat berantakan seperti bocah baru bangun tidur. Dari pinggang sampai kaki semuanya terbalutkan selimut yang ikut berguling-uling bersamanya tadi. Dan kaus yang di pakainya tersingkap memperlihatkan perut agak buncitnya yang lucu itu.

Yunho tersenyum menyeringai menatap perut adiknya itu, dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Changmin yang mendengar derit kursi, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap hyungnya dengan senyum yang kini mengantikan raut bosan dan kesalnya itu.

"Hyung cudah celecai? Bica main cama Chami?" seru bocah kecil itu dengan sangat antusias.

Namun senyum itu perlahan memudar saat melihat senyum yang kini terpasang di wajah hyungnya. Apalagi dengan kilatan nakal yang ada pada tatapan hyungnya padanya itu.

"H-hyung mau ap-apa?" tanya bocah kecil itu dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Pasalnya, jika hyungnya sudah berwajah seperti itu, biasanya ia akan jadi korban kejahilan hyungnya.

"Hmm? Hyung hanya mau main sama Chami saja kok~ " sahut Yunho masih dengan senyum mencurigakannya.

Saat Yunho naik ke ranjang,secara instingtif, Changmin memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari hyungnya itu.

"Kau tak akan bisa kabur dari hyung, Chami~ "

"Hyung, apa—ahahahahahahahaha! H-hyung—hahahaha—j-jangan—hahahahaha..!"

Tubuh kecil itu bergerak-gerak dengan sangat liar saat tangan-tangan nakal hyungnya itu meraih perutnya, dan menggelitikinya tanpa ampun.

"Ahahahaha hyung belhentii—ahahahahaha..ampuun—ahahaha hyuungg..ahahahaha..!"

"Tiada ampun untukmu Jung Chami~! Terimalah kelitikan attack dari hyuuuung~!" seru Yunho sambil terus menggelitiki perut dan pinggang adiknya yang memang sangat ticklish itu.

"Ahahahahaha hyuungg...ampun—ahahahahaahahahaha.."

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin terbangun dari mimpinya saat ia merasakan ranjangnya bergerak. Ia mengucek kedua matanya, agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Ada orang yang berbaring di samping ranjangnya.

"Yuno hyung?" panggil Changmin bingung saat ia merasakan orang di sampingnya itu memeluknya. Pelukannya hangat.

"Mmm.." sahut orang itu sambil menyamankan diri memeluk tubuhnya.

Yup.

Benar-benar hyungnya.

"Hyung kenapa bobo dicini? Tempat tidul Chami kan lebih kecil.." tanya bocah kecil itu bingung, meskipun ia sama sekali tak menolak pelukan hyungnya. Habis bagaimana lagi, dipeluk Yuno hyung itu hangat dan nyaman sih.

"Tadi hyung mimpi buruk. Jadi hyung mau bobo disini saja sama Chami. Ayo tidur."

Changmin yang juga masih separuh sadar, akhirnya memilih mengikuti ucapan hyungnya. Kembali dalam tidur yang semakin nyenyak karena ada hyungnya di sampingnya.

.

.

Setelah agak lama Changmin memejamkan mata, sepasang mata Yunho terbuka dalam kegelapan malam. Ia menatap wajah manis adiknya yang kini tertidur dengan sangat pulasnya.

Tersenyum, Yunho akhirnya mengecup sayang puncak kepala adiknya, dan memejamkan mata sesudahnya.

"Selamat tidur, Chami."

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat pukul lima pagi, Yunho sudah membuka matanya. Seketika itu pula, hatinya menghangat karena pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah polos Changmin yang terlihat makin manis dalam tidur nyenyaknya.

Tersenyum puas, Yunho mengecup pipi gembil sang adik, dan langsung bergegas turun dari tempat tidur Changmin. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Setelah memastikan kalau di lorong tak ada orang, Yunho berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kamarnya sendiri. Namja berusia tiga belas tahun itu langsung melesat naik ke tempat tidurnya. Memasang selimutnya, dan berpura-pura memejamkan matanya.

Kira-kira lima belas menit kemudian, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan beberapa saat kemudian, ada tangan-tangan lentik mengguncangkan tubuhnya pelan.

"Yunho, bangun sayang.." ucap Seohyun membangunkan putra sulungnya itu.

Yunho—yang sebenarnya tidak tidur—meregangkan badannya sebelum membuka mata. "Hoaahmm.." Ia pura-pura menguap dan menatap Ummanya dengan wajah mengantuk. "Sudah pagi, Umma?"

"Ne. Sekarang mandi dan bersiaplah. Umma akan membuat sarapan dulu."

"Ne. Umma." sahut Yunho sambil pura-pura menguap lagi.

Seohyun tersenyum melihat putranya itu. Ia lalu berdiri dan keluar dari kamar putranya untuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi keluarga kecilnya itu.

.

.

"Chami, ayo bangun.." ucap Yunho sambil membangunkan adiknya yang masih tertidur pulas itu. Ia mengguncangkan tubuh kecil itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Nghh..hyung.." gumam bocah kecil itu saat terbangun dari tidurnya. "Cudah pagi?" tanya Changmin sambil mendudukkan dirinya, dan mengucek matanya. "Hoaahmm..Chami macih ngantuukk.."

Yunho tersenyum dan menggendong adiknya itu. "Kalau sudah cuci muka, pasti tak akan mengantuk lagi." Ia membawa adiknya ke wastafel, dan membantu adiknya mencuci muka serta menggosok gigi.

"Hyung kenapa cudah lapi? Bukannya tadi malam hyung bobo cama Chami dicini?"

Yunho langsung menempatkan satu jarinya di bibir Changmin dengan cepat. Ia tersenyum pada Changmin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Soal mimpi buruk itu, jangan beritahu bumonim, ne? Biar ini jadi rahasia antara Chami dan hyung saja. Chami mengerti?" tanya Yunho sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Lahacia Chami dan Yuno hyung?"

"Uum!" angguk Yunho dengan wajah serius.

Wajah bingung Changmin langsung berganti dengan ekspresi senang, dan jemari gemuk dan mungil milik Chami langsung meraih kelingking Yunho. "Chami janji hyung!"

Senyum Yunho langsung merekah, dan dia mendekat pada adiknya. "Mulai sekarang, kalau hyung dapat mimpi buruk, hyung akan menyelinap masuk ke kamar Chami. Dan Chami tak boleh bilang pada Umma, ne?"

"Uum! Chami mengelti!"

"Nah, ayo kita turun dan sarapan." ajak Yunho yang langsung di sambut dengan antusiasoleh Changmin.

"Calapaaaaannn~!"

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

***2 tahun kemudian***

.

.

TingTong! TingTong! TingTong!

Yunho yang masih asyik meemai Changmin bermain PlayStation mempause game yang tengah mereka mainkan itu.

"Hyuuuunggg~!" rengek Changmin yang kesal karena permainan mereka tertunda, soalnya ia sudah akan menang lagi dari hyungnya.

"Sebentar Chami, ada tamu. Hyung akan buka pintunya dulu." kilah Yunho yang langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Alasan! Hyung hanya bilang begitu karena hyung akan kalah lagi dariku kaaaannn?" seru Changmin tak terima.

"Terserahmu saja Chamiii~" balas Yunho dengan santai sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. "Ya? Anda mencari siapa?"

Dua orang berseragam kepolisian yang berdiri di depan rumahnya itu langsung memberikan perasaan tak enak pada diri Yunho.

"Apakah ini benar rumah dari tuan Jung Yonghwa?" tanya salah satu dari dua lelaki berseragam polisi itu.

"Y-ya. Benar. Anda siapa?"

"Kalau begitu, anda pasti Jung Yunho, putra dari tuan Jung Yonghwa, benar begitu?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk karena entah kenapa, lidahnya saat ini terasa kelu karena perasaan buruk yang menghantui pikirannnya.

"Kami dari pihak kepolisian, dan kami kemari karena..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

Anyyyeeeooonggg~!

Author balik lagi bawa my hyung chap enam~!

Ada yang menunggu apdetan ff ini?

Kalau ada, berarti udah puas karena ffnya udah di apdet kaaannn? *wink*

Gimana dengan chap kali ini?

Udah agak lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya kan? Iya kan? #maksa #plak!

Tadinya gak pengen ada skip 2 tahun itu.. tapi kalo gak d skip, bisa-bisa bener2 jadi super panjang dan gak masuk-masuk ke inti ceritanya =..="

Jadi, di larang protes kalo soal skip 2 taun itu, Ok? #maksa lagi

Nah, seperti biasa. TBC yang menggantung.

Sooooo, kalo pada mau tau lanjutannya, silahkan tinggalkan review di kotak yang sudah di tentukan~


	7. Chapter 7

.

"Apakah ini benar rumah dari tuan Jung Yonghwa?" tanya salah satu dari dua lelaki berseragam polisi itu.

"Y-ya. Benar. Anda siapa?"

"Kalau begitu, anda pasti Jung Yunho, putra dari tuan Jung Yonghwa, benar begitu?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk karena entah kenapa, lidahnya saat ini terasa kelu karena perasaan buruk yang menghantui pikirannnya.

"Kami dari pihak kepolisian, dan kami kemari karena..."

.

.

_Even though the world will against us.._

_Even though this love is forbidden.._

_As long as you love me, _

_I'll fight for you.._

_My precious one._

.

.

.

Author **Ela JungShim **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**My Hyung" ch 7**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : M (tapi karena ini bulan puasa, no yadong disini)

**Length** : 7 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's! , semi-incest! , semi-pedophil! , Chibi!Min

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

.

"Kami kemari karena kedua orang tua anda, Jung Yonghwa dan Jung Seohyun, mengalami kecelakaan."

Kedua mata Yunho langsung membelalak tak percaya saat mendengar ucapan salah satu dari opsir polisi itu

"T-tidak mungkin!" seru Yunho tak percaya.

Seruan Yunho yang keras itu terdengar sampai ke dalam, hingga Changmin yang tengah menunggu hyungnya kembali itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri hyungnya dengan panik.

"A-ada apa hyung?" tanya Changmin.

Yunho yang melihat kedatangan Changmin langsung meraih tangan dongsaengnya itu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Menyalurkan perasaan panik, kaget dan shock yang ia rasakan.

"C-Chami, me-mereka bilang bumonim kecelakaan..." ucap Yunho dengan suara yang agak tersendat.

Kedua mata bulat Changmin jadi semakin membulat karena kekagetannya.

"A-appa dan Umma kecelakaan?!"

"Sebelum kalian berdua salah paham, kami kemari atas permintaan tuan Jung Yonghwa. Beliau hanya mengalami luka ringan pada kecelakaan itu. Tapi Nyonya Jung keadaannya tak sebaik itu. Beliau masih berada di ruang operasi, karena itulah tuan Jung meminta kami mengabari kedua putranya sekaligus membawa kalian ke sana karena beliau tak bisa meninggalkan Nyonya Jung."

Yunho dan Changmin langsung terdiam mendengar penjelasan polisi itu. Di satu sisi keduanya ingin mengucapkan syukur karena Appa mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi di sisi lain, Umma mereka masih berada di kamar operasi dan mereka tak tahu seburuk apa keadaan Umma mereka.

_Umma..._

Yunho merasakan tangan Changmin yang ia genggam itu meremas tangannya dengan kuat. Ia menoleh ke arah samping dan melihat kalau kedua mata bulat Changmin sudah mulai basah oleh air mata yang berkumpul di sana dan siap ditumpahkan begitu saja.

Melihat hal itu, Yunho langsung mengatur hatinya. Ia hyung disini. Ia memiliki Changmin yang harus ia urus dan ia jaga. Ia harus tegar demi Changmin.

"T-tunggu sebentar. Kami akan bersiap dulu sekalian membawa baju untuk Appa." ucap Yunho sambil meremas balik tangan Changmin dengan penuh perasaan.

"Silahkan. Kami akan menunggu disini."

Dan dengan itu, Yunho berjalan masuk dan membawa serta Changmin bersamanya. Yunho membawa Changmin masuk ke kamar kedua orang tua mereka dan mendudukkan Changmin di sofa yang ada di kamar itu.

Begitu Changmin sudah duduk, Yunho langsung memeluk adiknya itu dengan erat. Yunho merasakan kepala Changmin langsung bersandar di bahunya, dan sedetik kemudian, bahunya sudah basah karena air mata dongsaengnya itu. Suara isakan kecil mengiringi tangisan Changmin.

"Chami, jangan khawatir. Appa baik-baik saja, hanya luka ringan. Dan kalau Appa baik-baik saja, Umma juga pasti baik-baik saja." hibur Yunho sambil kedua tangannya aktif memberikan tepukan-tepukan lembut di tubuh Changmin untuk menenangkan dongsaengnya itu.

"T-tapi... tapi bagaimana kalau Umma... _hiks_..."

"Sshhh... Jangan berpikir begitu Chami. Umma pasti baik-baik saja." bujuk Yunho lembut.

Tapi sepertinya bujukan Yunho tak berhasil, karena Changmin masih saja membenamkan wajah di bahunya dan masih terus menangis.

Akhirnya Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong bahu Changmin hingga ia bisa menatap langsung pada wajah manis dongsaengnya itu.

"Chami, kau tahu kalau hyung tak pernah berbohong padamu kan?"

Changmin mengangguk, meskipun wajahnya masih menunduk dan Yunho masih bisa melihat butiran bening itu berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Chami.." panggil Yunho dengan nada yang lebih lembut. "..kau percaya pada hyung, kan?"

Changmin kembali mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu.." Yunho meraih dagu Changmin dan membuat adiknya itu menatap padanya. "...kalau hyung bilang Umma akan baik-baik saja, kau percaya kan?"

Changmin mengerjapkan kelopak matanya, dan meskipun ragu-ragu, akhirnya Changmin mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang Chami katakan kalau 'Umma pasti akan baik-baik saja'."

Bocah delapan tahun itu menatap hyungnya ragu. Ia menyelami sepasang mata coklat hangat milik hyungnya, dan menemukan keyakinan di sana. Hyungnya yakin kalau Ummanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dan ia... percaya sepenuhnya pada hyungnya.

Menggigit bibirnya sejenak, Changmin perlahan mulai berucap, "Umma pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Changmin tak tahu mengapa, tapi begitu ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, perasaan berat dan sedih yang ia rasakan... perlahan menghilang.

Dua kali Changmin kembali mengucapkan kalimat itu, dan semakin lama ia mempercayai kalimat itu sendiri.

"Hyung! Umma pasti akan baik-baik saja!"

Yunho tersenyum melihat dongsaengnya yang tak lagi menangis. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita bersiap menemui Appa dan Umma." ucap Yunho yang langsung mengambil tas disana, dan memasukkan beberapa pasang baju milik Appa dan Ummanya.

"Ayo Chami." ucap Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya, yang langsung disambut dengan cepat oleh adiknya.

"Ne, hyung."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Appaaaaaaaa!" seru Changmin saat melihat Yonghwa yang tengah berjalan di koridor ruang rawat. Changmin melepaskan tangan hyungnya dan langsung melesat ke arah Appanya itu.

"Minnie.." ucap Yonghwa yang langsung membawa putra bungsunya itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Appa... Umma dimana? Umma baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Changmin yang terlihat panik dan khawatir.

Yonghwa memberikan senyumnya pada Changmin.

"Umma kalian baru saja keluar dari kamar operasi dan dibawa kemari. Dan kata dokter, masa kritis Umma kalian sudah lewat."

Mendengar itu, Changmin langsung tersenyum bahagia. "Chami mau lihat Umma!" ucapnya semangat di dalam gendongan Yonghwa.

Yonghwa kembali tersenyum dan menurunkan Changmin dari gendongannya. "Umma ada di dalam kamar. Tapi Umma belum sadar, jadi Minnie jangan berisik, ne?"

Changmin langsung mengangguk dan melesat masuk ke kamar rawat itu saat Yonghwa membukakan pintu kamar itu untuk Changmin.

"Appa.."

Yonghwa langsung menoleh ke arah putra sulungnya dan merasakan pelukan hangat dari putranya yang kini sudah menginjak bangku akhir di Junior High School itu.

"Aku bersyukur Appa baik-baik saja." ucap Yunho lirih.

Yonghwa tersenyum lembut dan menepuk punggung anaknya yang sudah semakin kekar.

"Luka di kepala Appa, itu tak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho sambil melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap khawatir pada perban yang melilit kening ayahnya.

"Ini hanya luka karena benturan ringan." jawab Yonghwa sambil memegang lukanya.

"Lalu Umma? Sebenarnya kejadiannya bagaimana, Appa? Mengapa Umma bisa sampai terluka berat dan butuh di operasi?"

Yonghwa menghela nafas dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di lorong kamar rawat itu.

"Kejadiannya sangat cepat. Appa tengah menyetir dengan biasa saat kami berada di persimpangan jalan. Saat akhirnya lampu lalu lintas menyala hijau, Appa mulai melajukan mobil, dan tiba-tiba saja ada mobil lain yang malah melaju cepat dari arah kiri. Appa cepat-cepat menginjak pedal rem dan mobil itupun berusaha untuk mengerem. Tapi mobil itu sudah berada terlalu dekat hingga mobil itu tetap menabrak bagian kiri mobil Appa. Tempat dimana Ummamu duduk..."

Yunho menahan nafas mendengarkan cerita Appanya. Ia mencoba membayangkan kejadian itu, dan tenggorokannya tercekat membayangkan Ummanya, yeoja yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini, di terjang oleh mobil...

_Ya Tuhan..._

"...L-lalu... b-bagaimana kondisi Umma sekarang? K-kata Appa, Umma sudah lewat dari masa kritis..."

Yonghwa tersenyum lemah. "Ummamu memang sudah lewat masa kritis, hanya saja ada beberapa tulang yang patah dan Ummamu harus terus berada di sini untuk penyembuhan dan fisioterapi. Kata dokter, kira-kira butuh waktu minimal dua bulan agar Ummamu bisa sembuh lagi seperti sedia kala."

Yunho menarik nafas kaget mendengar ucapan Appanya.

"Dua bulan? Separah itukah keadaan Umma?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sarat akan kesedihan.

Yonghwa hanya bisa mengangguk sedih.

"Appa akan berada disini setiap hari. Appa tak bisa meninggalkan Umma disini sendirian. Appa tahu kau sudah besar, karena itu Appa minta agar kau bisa terus menjaga Minnie selama Appa menjaga Ummamu disini."

Yunho langsung mengangguk cepat. "Pasti, Appa."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, ayo masuk ke dalam dan kita tunggu hingga Ummamu sadar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chami... Chami, ayo bangun..." ucap Yunho sambil mengguncangkan pelan tubuh Changmin yang tertidur di samping Umma mereka di bed rumah sakit itu.

"Ngghhhhh... sebentar lagi hyuuuuunggg... Lima menit lagiiiiii... masih ngantuuuuukkk..." keluh bocah delapan tahun itu sambil menepis tangan Yunho dan kembali tidur.

Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat adiknya yang tak mau dibangunkan itu. Yah, Yunho sebenarnya mengerti kalau Changmin mungkin kecapekan. Bocah itu pasti merasa lelah karena tadi siang sudah menangis dan benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Umma mereka. Begitu sampai disini, Changmin terus menunggu Umma mereka tersadar. Dan saat Umma mereka akhirnya sadar, Changmin kembali menangis karena merasa lega, dan tak mau turun dari ranjang Umma mereka, hingga akhirnya ia terlelap disitu.

Yunho sebenarnya tak ingin membangunkan Changmin, tapi saat ini mereka harus pulang. Ini sudah malam, dan besok mereka berdua harus sekolah.

"Sudahlah Yunho, gendong saja Minnie." ucap Appanya yang terlihat sama lelahnya dengan mereka. "Appa tadi sudah ke bawah dan meminta mereka memesankan taxi. Jadi saat kau turun, taxinya sudah akan sampai disini."

"Ne, Appa." sahut Yunho patuh sambil meraup tubuh langsing Changmin ke dalam gendongannya. "Besok sepulang sekolah kami akan kesini lagi. Appa mau Yunho bawakan apa dari rumah?" tawar Yunho pada ayahnya.

"Bawakan saja laptop Appa. Appa akan bekerja dari sini. Dan juga baju ganti yang lebih banyak."

"Oke Appa. Kami pulang dulu." pamit Yunho.

Yonghwa langsung mendekati Yunho dan memeluk Yunho sekaligus Changmin. "Kalian baik-baik saja ya dirumah. Dan terima kasih Yunho, kau memang anak Appa yang bisa diandalkan."

Dengan kalimat itu, Yunho melangkah keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke bawah. Untung saja Changmin tak terlalu berat, dan tubuhnya sendiri sudah terlatih dengan baik. Jadi Yunho tak merasa capek menggendong Changmin hingga ke lantai bawah dan memasuki taxi yang sudah di pesankan Appa mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ngghhhhh..." Changmin menggeliat pelan saat ia merasakan tubuhnya kini melayang, dan berakhir di tempat yang sangat empuk. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan menemukan kalau kini ia sudah berada di kamarnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah bangun, Chami si tukang tidur?"

Changmin menoleh ke samping dan menemukan hyungnya tengah menatapnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Chami bukan tukang tidur hyuuuunggg..." seru Changmin sambil berguling dan kini ia membelakangi hyungnya. Ia meraih guling dan memeluk erat gulingnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Changmin sudah akan kembali memejamkan mata sebelum ia mendengar suara lagi.

"Chami, jangan tidur lagi. Gosok gigimu dulu baru tidur."

Changmin mengerang kesal saat hyungnya itu menguncangkan tubuhnya perlahan. Membuatnya batal memasuki alam mimpinya lagi.

"Tak mauuu~~ Chami ngantuk hyuuuungg... Chami mau boboooo..." rengek bocah itu sambil tetap kukuh dengan posisi tidurnya.

Yunho menghela nafas dan langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil itu ke dalam gendongannya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Changmin langsung melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Yunho seperti biasanya.

Seperti biasanya pula, Yunho menurunkan tubuh Changmin di atas wastafel, dan disitu Yunho bisa melihat kalau kedua mata Changmin membuka sempurna tanpa ada tanda-tanda mengantuk. Yunho menggelengkan kepala melihat adiknya itu.

"Apa hyung harus selalu menggendongmu, baru kau mau menggosok gigimu, Chami?"

Changmin tak menjawab dan hanya menyodorkan sikat gigi Yunho yang sudah di beri pasta gigi itu ke Yunho.

"Brat." ucap Yunho sambil menerima sikat gigi itu dan mulai menggosok giginya. Changmin tersenyum senang dan ikut menggosok giginya bersama Yunho.

Setelah itu, Changmin melompat turun dari wastafel dan berlari ke tempat tidurnya. Ia memposisikan dirinya di tempat tidurnya yang besar—tempat tidurnya sudah diganti jadi ukuran Queen size begitu ia masuk Elementary School dengan alasan agar ia punya ruang yang banyak untuk terus bertumbuh saat tidur, meski alasan sebenarnya adalah agar hyungnya itu bisa terus tidur bersamanya. Ia menatap Yunho dan menunggu hyungnya untuk bergabung bersama di tempat tidurnya.

"Sebentar. Hyung mau ganti baju dulu." ucap Yunho yang mengambil kaus singlet dan celana pendek.

Changmin memperhatikan dengan seksama saat hyungnya itu membuka baju dan menggantinya. Kedua mata bulatnya mengawasi tubuh hyungnya yang benar-benar terbentuk sempurna. Mengagumi kedua lengan hyungnya yang penuh dengan otot... bahu yang liat dan kuat... dada yang kokoh dan kekar... serta perut yang memiliki chocolate abs itu...

Dan Changmin harus menahan erangan kecewanya saat tubuh sempurna hyungnya itu ditutupi oleh kaus singlet.

"Ayo tidur Chami. Besok harus bangun pagi untuk ke sekolah." ucap Yunho yang langsung naik ke tempat tidur Changmin dan menutupi tubuh keduanya dengan selimut. Memeluk tubuh Changmin di bawah selimut yang menutupi keduanya dari tatapan dunia.

Ah, ya, semenjak pertama kali Yunho menyusup ke kamar Changmin, ia terus melakukan kebiasaan itu dan selalu tidur bersama Changmin. Dan kali ini, karena tak ada siapapun di rumah, ia tak perlu menunggu sampai malam beranjak larut untuk menyelinap ke kamar Changmin.

Changmin langsung memejamkan matanya dan menyandar ke pelukan hyungnya. Namun tangan penasaran Changmin bergerak ke perut hyungnya dan mengelusnya perlahan, membuat tubuh Yunho tersentak kaget.

"C-Chami..! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Yunho yang tak bisa menutupi kekagetannya.

"Hmmm... perut Yunho hyung keras dan berotot ya.." ucap Changmin tak koheren. Dan buruknya—atau baiknya?—, tangan kecil Changmin malah menyusup ke balik kaus singlet Yunho untuk menyentuh langsung perut six pack Yunho.

"C-Chami!" seru Yunho keras sambil menarik keluar tangan Changmin yang mulai mengelus-elus perutnya.

...Andai saja Changmin tahu bahwa sentuhan yang dilakukannya itu membuat seluruh tubuh Yunho meremang penuh antisipasi berbahaya...

Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya. "Chami kan mau sentuh perut hyung yang berotot. Chami ingin punya perut seperti punya hyung." ucap Changmin sambil membuka kausnya dan memperlihatkan perut putihnya yang tak berotot sama sekali.

Yunho nyaris tersedak melihat pemandangan di depannya itu, dan jujur saja, kini juniornya sudah mulai menunjukkan reaksi gembira karena melihat Changmin memamerkan tubuh di hadapannya.

"S-sudah Chami tidur saja! K-kalau otot, nanti saat Chami besar juga bisa punya." ucap Yunho yang langsung menurunkan kaus yang di pakai Changmin. Dan Changmin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal ke arah Yunho.

Yunho langsung menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Selalu seperti ini. Semenjak ia sadar kalau ia mencintai Changmin—adik tak sedarahnya—tubuhnya selalu saja menunjukkan reaksi berlebihan jika itu berhubungan dengan Changmin. Apalagi dengan gejolak darah mudanya, juniornya bisa dengan mudah terbangun jika ia melihat tingkah Changmin yang super imut atau melihat bagian tubuh Changmin saat tak tertutup kain.

Ia sudah berusaha menahan itu semua dengan selalu bermasturbasi sendiri jika juniornya bangkit. Berusaha melihat dvd porno straight untuk mengurangi gairah tubuhnya terhadap sang adik.

Namun apa daya, setiap kali ia mencapai puncak, hanya nama Changmin yang terus bergaung di dalam otaknya.

Harusnya ia menjauh dari Changmin. Tak seharusnya ia setiap malam terus tidur bersama Changmin. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tak memiliki daya untuk menjauh dari Changmin. Seluruh hati, pikiran dan jiwanya berteriak menginginkan Changmin selalu ada dalam penglihatannya. Membuatnya tak bisa menjauh sama sekali dari Changmin.

Dan saat ini mereka hanya berdua saja di dalam rumah ini. Ia harus mencegah Changmin untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh yang bisa membuatnya hilang kendali...

"Cepat tidur Chami. Hyung lelah dan hyung ingin cepat istirahat." ucap Yunho sambil memejamkan matanya.

Changmin langsung menghentikan aksi cemberutnya saat ia mendengar ucapan hyungnya. Ia langsung memeluk Yunho lagi dan memejamkan matanya. "Selamat malam, hyung."

"Malam, Chami."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasanya, pukul lima pagi Yunho sudah terbangun. Namun kali ini ia tak langsung keluar dari kamar Changmin untuk kembali ke kamarnya, karena tak ada Ummanya yang akan memergoki mereka berdua saat ini.

Jadi, mengambil kesempatan ini, Yunho kembali memeluk tubuh kecil Changmin dan membenamkan wajahnya di puncak kepala Changmin. Seluruh tubuhnya bergerak untuk mencari posisi nyaman memeluk Changmin, sebelum kedua matanya membulat lebar tak percaya.

_'T-tidak mungkin...!'_ teriaknya di dalam hati. _'Tidak mungkin Chami_..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

I'm sorry I'm late, but I'm back to bring this new chapteeerrr~!

Mian semuanya karena apdet ff ini lamaaaa banget..

Ada sesuatu yang bikin Ela down 'n nggak semangat ngelanjutin ff ini...Tapi karena ada yang terus minta aku buat lanjut ini ff, akhirnya aku usahain buat tetep semangat ngelanjutin ini ff karena Ela cinta HoMin dan juga suka dengan plot cerita My Hyung ini..

Untuk chap ini memang aku kasih yang aman cz Ela kan puasa...biarpun ini ngetiknya malem buta..

Buat chap depan Ela bakal kasih suguhan yang udah di nanti2 para readerku yang yadong~ Soalnya HoMin bakal ditinggal berduaan selama DUA BULAN! Yeaaaayyy! Banzaaaaiiiii~!

Last, buat yang masih mengharap ff ini lanjut, silahkan isi kolom review biar Ela semangat ngelanjutin ff ini lagi~

PS : Buat yang nanyain kelanjutan ff Let Me, dimohon sabar sampai aku nggak puasa, cz separuhnya udah jadi, tinggal bagian NC-annya *deepbow*

PSS : karena chap depan my hyung juga bkal ada 'penistaan Chami' dimohon bersabar juga yah *DeepDeepBow*

PSSS : #BLETAK! NGGAK USAH BANYAK BACOT DEH THOOOORR! Hiks...aku kan cuma mau bilang "Salam, HoMin-Shipper" *pegangin kepala yang benjol*


End file.
